That is mahogany!
by SulietGirl
Summary: Él, el mentor del Distrito más pobre de todo Panem. Ella, la escolta asignada por el Capitolio. Colección de one-shots Hayffie. ¡SE ACEPTAN PETICIONES!
1. Welcome to District 12

**Bueno, después de mil años sin pasarme por aquí, mi musa ha vuelto a mí! Y lo ha hecho en forma de Hayffie, así que tampoco puedo quejarme :3**

 **De momento tengo algunas ideas sueltas, mías y de prompts que he ido viendo en tumblr y otras redes, por lo que las iré subiendo aquí en forma de one-shots no relacionados entre ellos^^**

* * *

.

 **Prompt:** _"Welcome to District 12, Miss Trinket"_

 _._

Effie estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, de hecho. Mucho más que aquel día, un par de meses atrás, en el que tuvo que enfrentarse a su última entrevista antes de que el puesto de escolta del Distrito 12 fuese suyo. De hecho, aún le parecía tan increíble que no terminaba de creerse que el Presidente Snow en persona le hubiese comunicado la buena noticia, solo un par de días después de dicha entrevista.

Sin embargo, las semanas habían pasado sin detenerse, el día había llegado y aquí estaba, montada en el tren que la llevaba directa a su primera Cosecha. Effie sacó un pequeño espejo de mano que llevaba en el bolso, examinando el aspecto de su rostro y su pelo por enésima vez, asegurándose de que seguía siendo impecable. Si bien era cierto que el Distrito 12 era el más pobre y penoso de todo Panem, ser escolta era un privilegio que solo unos pocos elegidos tenían el honor de disfrutar, por lo que su primera aparición ante las cámaras tenía que ser perfecta si quería causar una buena impresión. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo importante que era la apariencia en este mundo, sobre todo si quería ascender de Distrito rápidamente.

El perderse en sus pensamientos le sirvió para calmar momentáneamente los nervios. Sin embargo, en cuanto sintió como el tren empezaba a detenerse, esa sensación de hormigueo y nauseas volvió a su estómago. Las manos empezaron a sudarle, por lo que agradeció internamente una y otra vez que hubiese elegido llevar unos guantes de encaje para tan señalada ocasión, disimulando la humedad.

– Tú puedes, Effie, tú puedes – murmuró. Tras eso, tomó aire profundamente y salió al exterior.

No es que estuviese esperando una comitiva, una alfombra roja o una orquesta para celebrar su llegada, pero desde luego, las expectativas de Effie iban más allá de los tres hombres que aguardaban su llegada en el andén de la estación. Dos de ellos llevaban el uniforme típico de los Agentes de la Paz, mientras que el tercero, vestido con un traje elegante aunque algo desgastado, se aproximó a paso rápido hasta ella.

– ¿Señorita Trinket? – inquirió el hombre.

– Llámeme Effie, por favor – replicó, extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo. Justo cuando la situación empezó a volverse incómoda ante la falta de respuesta, el hombre estrechó la extremidad firmemente – ¿Es usted el alcalde? – El hombre asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, mostrando abiertamente que no tenía intención alguna de charlar con Effie más de lo estrictamente necesario – El Señor Abernathy se está retrasando – comentó de nuevo ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al repasar mentalmente todos los planes que tenía para el día. Planes que no podrían llevarse a cabo si cierto mentor no aparecía a tiempo.

– Oh… El Señor Abernathy no va a venir… Él no… no sale mucho de casa.

De manera instantánea, una expresión molesta se dibujó en el rostro de Effie. Ella era la nueva escolta, era cuestión de educación que el mentor acudiese a presentarse y a enseñarle el Distrito personalmente. ¿De verdad eran tan salvajes y desconsiderados en el 12? " _Recuerda que lo más importante son los modales, Euphemia_." Su madre se habría escandalizado notablemente de haber sido testigo de semejante desfachatez.

– Indíqueme dónde puedo encontrarle, entonces – pidió Effie. Si Haymitch Abernathy no acudía a recibirla, ella misma se encargaría de ir a presentarse.

– Puedo acompañarla hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero no creo que sea buena idea, Señorita Trinket.

– No se hable más. ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos ni un segundo más que perder! – exclamó, ignorando por completo las objeciones del alcalde. Había escuchado los rumores que hablaban del carácter algo endiablado de Haymitch Abernathy, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.

Las calles del Distrito 12 definitivamente habían visto días mejores. No habían caminado ni cien metros cuando Effie empezó a experimentar las consecuencias de llevar unos tacones de quince centímetros sobre un pavimento plagado de agujeros e irregularidades. Aún así, ni el dolor terrible de pies fue suficiente como para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Los dos Agentes de la Paz fueron escoltándoles durante todo el camino, hasta que el alcalde detuvo sus pasos frente a la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

– Es la primera casa de la derecha – indicó el alcalde, señalando con el dedo índice.

Al comprobar que nadie más la acompañaría a partir de ese punto, Effie continuó su camino en solitario, recorriendo los últimos metros que la separaban del porche de la casa de Haymitch Abernathy. Tras respirar profundamente, golpeó la madera de la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. Sin respuesta. Golpeó la puerta nuevamente, esta vez con algo más de insistencia. Sin respuesta. Al volver a llamar por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió sola, por lo que Effie la empujó por completo.

– ¿Haymitch? ¿Haymitch Abernathy? – llamó la mujer, sin atreverse a pasar del umbral. El interior de la casa desprendía un olor nauseabundo, intenso. De no ser porque los nervios le habían impedido probar bocado en el tren, probablemente habría terminado vaciando los contenidos de su estómago en el suelo – ¿Señor Abernathy?

Al no recibir respuesta, Effie se adentró en el interior de la casa, haciendo todo lo posible por acostumbrarse al olor lo antes posible. Tampoco había demasiada luz, ya que todas la ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, por lo que sus pies terminaron chocando contra uno de los muebles del salón en la oscuridad. ¿Un sillón, quizá? Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de responder a esa pregunta, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien la embistió, haciendo que su espalda quedase presionada contra la pared. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios, mezclándose con la sorpresa y el miedo. El miedo se convirtió en terror cuando sintió un objeto afilado presionado contra su garganta.

– ¿Quién diablos eres y qué haces en mi casa? – una voz ronca, masculina, habló a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lanzando una buena bocanada de aliento caliente directamente a su nariz. Alcohol. Effie se había quedado tan bloqueada que no pudo hacer más que empezar a balbucear, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos grises de su atacante.

– S-soy… soy Effie Trinket… La nueva e-escolta.

Aunque la mujer parecía estar completamente aterrorizada, hablando con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, Haymitch tardó unos cuantos minutos más en soltarla, manteniendo el filo de su cuchillo firmemente presionado contra la piel blanca.

– Lárgate de aquí.

– Pero la Cosecha es dentro de unas hor-.

– ¡Qué te largues! – gritó Haymitch, prácticamente escupiendo en el rostro de Effie. A continuación, y tras agarrarla brutalmente por el bíceps, la arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa, dando tumbos debido a su evidente estado de embriaguez. La mujer tropezó con sus propios pies, sin llegar a caer al suelo, pero descolocando la peluca en la que tanto mimo había puesto en arreglar. Finalmente, Haymitch la echó de la casa, dándole un fuerte empujón, para terminar cerrando la puerta con un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes.

Effie se quedó paralizada, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Los escoltas eran gente admirada e idolatrada en Panem, o al menos, eso es lo que ella siempre había escuchado en el Capitolio. Eran una pieza clave en los Juegos, enviadas para formar equipo con los mentores y conseguir un vencedor para su Distrito. Entonces… ¿qué acababa de pasar aquí?

Los gritos habían terminado alertando al alcalde y a los dos Agentes de la Paz que la habían escoltado, que no tardaron demasiado en acercarse hasta ella. Al escuchar los pasos, Effie retiró rápidamente las lágrimas que habían empezado a acumularse en sus ojos y giró sobre sus talones, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese mentor maleducado no conseguiría arruinar el mejor día de su vida.

– El Señor Abernathy se encuentra indispuesto y no va a acompañarnos por el momento – habló Effie, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar lo ocurrido y aparentar normalidad – Deberíamos ir adelantándonos para asegurarnos de que todo está preparado… ¡Tenemos un día muy muy muy importante por delante! – añadió, recolocándose la peluca disimuladamente.

La hasta ahora mirada dura del alcalde se suavizó levemente ante la escena que tenía delante, sintiendo por primera vez algo de lástima y simpatía por la mujer. Tratar con Haymitch Abernathy no iba a ser tarea fácil. El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de empezar a caminar.

– Bienvenida al Distrito 12, Señorita Trinket.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Eso es todo por ahora!**

 **Si tenéis alguna idea que queráis ver escrita, no dudéis en dejarla en los comentarios :)**


	2. Bajo la lluvia

**Parece que los tres días de lluvia en mi ciudad han conseguido hacer florecer mi inspiración! Es un one-shot un tanto melancólico, pero creo que al final merece la pena^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"Bajo la lluvia"_

 ** _._**

Haymitch dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de café, recostándose por completo boca arriba en el sillón. La lucha contra el alcohol no había sido fácil en el Distrito 13, con todo el malestar que le había generado el síndrome de abstinencia. Una vez de regreso a casa, con Katniss completamente ausente en su propio mundo y sin nadie más para mantenerle a raya, la tentación había sido demasiado grande. Las pesadillas tampoco habían ayudado. En el momento en el que sus labios probaron de nuevo el más que familiar líquido, Haymitch estuvo perdido. Y una vez cometido el desliz, el temor a pasar por un nuevo síndrome de abstinencia fue demasiado grande, así que el vencedor simplemente retomó sus viejos hábitos. Un año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Peeta había vuelto al Distrito 12 hacía un mes. No estaba recuperado y probablemente nunca lo estaría (aunque siendo sinceros, ¿alguno de los supervivientes de la guerra lograría recuperarse algún día?), pero al menos sí que había conseguido rehabilitarse lo suficiente como para poder volver a casa. Con Katniss. Con Haymitch. Y dejando a Effie atrás.

 _Effie_. Al finalizar la guerra, la escolta se había quedado en el Capitolio, con la esperanza de reconstruir su vida en el lugar que la había visto nacer y crecer. Haymitch sabía que la mujer había mantenido un contacto más o menos regular con Katniss durante el último año, mediante alguna llamada telefónica una vez cada mes o dos meses. Desde la vuelta de Peeta, sin embargo, dichas llamadas se habían vuelto semanales. A fin de cuentas, había sido Effie la que se había encargado de hacerle compañía durante su rehabilitación, así que era evidente que el vínculo que habían formado durante esos meses en el Capitolio no iba a romperse de un día para otro.

Haymitch había hablado con ella en un par de ocasiones en todo este tiempo, aunque la conversación había sido tan tensa que él había hecho todo lo posible por evitar esa situación. Algo que tampoco era muy complicado, por otro lado. Effie era una persona de costumbres y de horarios, así que Haymitch intentaba no estar localizable durante las horas en las que ella solía llamar. A fin de cuentas, ambos adolescentes siempre solían comentar entre ellos lo hablado durante la llamada, así que solo era cuestión de rondar su casa cada vez que quería enterarse de algo relacionado con la escolta.

– Creo que está mintiendo – comentó Peeta. Haymitch, desde la calle, podía verle y escucharle a través de la ventana. El rubio estaba manipulando algo sobre la encimera de la cocina, dándole la espalda a Katniss – Cuando dice que todo va bien. Creo que es mentira.

– ¿Por qué iba a mentirnos?

– No lo se… ¿para no preocuparnos?

– Si el motivo es ese, no está funcionando – replicó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – porque tú estás preocupado y por tu culpa ahora yo también estoy preocupada – buscando el confort que solo el rubio podía proporcionarle, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro –¿Crees que nos está ocultando algo?

– Verás… cuando empezaron a darme permisos para poder salir a la calle, Effie solía acompañarme. Nunca llegué a decirle nada, pero me di cuenta de cómo la miraba todo el mundo – Peeta dudó durante unos instantes, buscando las palabras más adecuadas – Creo que los del capitolio la rechazaban por haberse aliado con los rebeldes y que la gente de los distritos tampoco la acepta por todas las cosas que hizo durante sus años como escolta – el adolescente giró sobre sus talones, mirando a Katniss a los ojos – Antes nos teníamos el uno al otro pero ahora… me da miedo que se haya quedado sola allí.

Desde el inicio del gobierno de la presidenta Paylor, el tráfico de personas entre todos los distritos de Panem se había abierto para todo el mundo y eran muchos los ciudadanos que habían decido trasladarse, dejando atrás los recuerdos y las penurias de su hogar anterior. De esta manera, muchos de los habitantes de los distritos habían empezado a instalarse en el Capitolio.

– La próxima vez que llame deberíamos invitarla a pasar una temporada aquí en el 12 – propuso la chica, tras tomarse unos segundos para sopesar las consecuencias de sus palabras. No era un secreto para nadie que su relación con Effie había sido tortuosa a lo largo de los Juegos, pero tras la guerra, después de descubrir que la mujer había sido arrestada y torturada por apoyar la rebelión… Si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar esa mirada vacía que portaba Effie tras ser rescatada, como si una parte de ella hubiese muerto durante el cautiverio.

– Ya lo hice, antes de regresar aquí. Invitarla a venir conmigo, me refiero – confesó Peeta – Pero creo que Effie prefiere estar sola allí y fingir que no pasa nada antes que enfrentarse a la gente del 12 – aunque casi todo el mundo sabía de su participación en la rebelión, los años de trabajo como escolta no podían borrarse de la memoria colectiva del Distrito de un plumazo. Las miradas reprobatorias de sus vecinos eran soportables, pero las miradas de todos esos padres cuyos hijos habían muerto en sus manos… – El tema solía causarle bastante ansiedad, así que tampoco le insistí mucho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

– ¿Crees que aún le culpa por lo sucedido?

– No lo se…

Haymitch retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de la ventana antes de ser descubierto. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando la conversación. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, volvió a su casa, abrió una de las múltiples botellas de alcohol que tenía guardadas en la cocina y se sirvió una copa. Antes de llegar al salón, ya había rellenado el vaso un par de veces. A continuación, dejó el recipiente sobre la mesita de café y se tumbó en el sillón. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero definitivamente tuvo que hacerlo, ya que cuando volvió a ser consciente de su alrededor, había anochecido y una gran tromba de agua caía sobre el Distrito 12.

La última vez que había hablado con Effie, hacía cuatro o cinco meses, también había habido tormenta. Un relámpago particularmente intenso había sacudido el apartamento de la mujer, haciendo tanto ruido que Haymitch fue capaz de escucharlo al otro lado del teléfono. En ese momento, ella había emitido un pequeño jadeo y se había quedado completamente en silencio, respirando agitadamente. Al final, había terminado confesando que, entre otras muchas cosas, los ruidos estridentes solían recordarle a las semanas que pasó encarcelada en el Capitolio, desencadenando auténticos ataques de pánico. En lugar de intentar reconfortarla, Haymitch se inventó una excusa algo penosa y finalizó la llamada. Al parecer, el sentimiento de culpa por haberla dejado atrás durante la guerra aún seguía siendo demasiado fuerte como para poder hablar de las secuelas de Effie como si nada. Desde ese día, durante las noches de tormenta, Haymitch había bebido sin parar hasta desmayarse.

" _¿Crees que aún le culpa por lo sucedido?"_

Un nuevo relámpago hizo retumbar las paredes. Haymitch no se inmutó demasiado, con los sentidos adormecidos por el exceso de alcohol.

– Si no me culpas deberías hacerlo, princesa. Yo lo haría – dijo, hablando en voz alta y arrastrando las sílabas. Volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios, pero una vez vacío, no volvió a llenarlo. Quería olvidar, sí, pero tampoco era su intención terminar vomitando sobre la alfombra del salón.

Durante las semanas posteriores al rescate, Effie se había negado a verle o a hablar con él. Ni siquiera se había despedido cuando Katniss quedó a su cargo y ambos fueron obligados a regresar al Distrito 12. Su relación mentor-escolta había sido larga, evolucionando a lo largo de los años, pero nunca había pasado de ahí. Por eso mismo, a Haymitch no pareció temblarle la mano al tomar la decisión de marcharse al Distrito 13 sin ella, dejándola a merced del Capitolio. Su estatus de ciudadana y de escolta debería de haber sido suficiente como para garantizar su seguridad, pero no fue así. A Haymitch nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Snow terminaría convirtiéndola en una prisionera más, reteniéndola y dejando que sus esbirros la torturasen sin piedad durante semanas en busca de una información que ella no tenía. Aún así, Effie se había mantenido leal a él y a los niños, aún cuando ninguno de los tres llegó a merecérselo de verdad. Quizá Peeta, ya que el pobre solo había sido una víctima más. Seguramente Katniss en sus ratos buenos. Pero definitivamente, él no.

El enfado tampoco duró demasiado tiempo, y aunque Haymitch nunca llegó a disculparse, pronto empezó a retomar el contacto con la mujer, a través de Katniss y el dichoso teléfono.

Tal vez debería pedirle perdón, por fin. Tal vez debería convencerla para que aceptase la invitación de Peeta. Aunque al principio sería difícil, estaba convencido que bajo su protección Effie no tendría tantos problemas para adaptarse al Distrito 12, y a los niños les vendría bien tenerla cerca. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero incluso él había echado de menos su voz chillona y su obsesión por la puntualidad y los modales. Durante esa última llamada telefónica había estado a punto de decírselo, pero entonces, la tormenta había empezado y todo se había ido al garete.

Haymitch emitió un sonoro suspiro, tanteando la mesita de café en busca de la botella para beber directamente de ella. Un par de gotas de licor resbalaron por su barbilla, perdiéndose en la tela de su camiseta. Fuera, la tormenta seguía su curso sin intención alguna de detenerse en un futuro cercano.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo cuando el sonido de tres pequeños golpes en la puerta consiguió espabilarle. Un nuevo relámpago hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies y el repiqueteo sobre la madera se volvió más insistente. Refunfuñando, Haymitch dirigió sus pasos hasta la entrada, tambaleándose ligeramente hasta que consiguió recuperar el equilibrio al apoyar la mano sobre una de las paredes. Abrió la puerta de forma brusca, con una expresión molesta dibujada en su rostro.

La imagen frente a sus ojos consiguió dejarle sin palabras. Una mujer calada hasta los huesos estaba plantada frente a él, inmóvil, con los dientes castañeándole con fuerza debido al frío. El pelo rubio se pegaba a su rostro, al igual que lo hacía la tela de su vestido y del fino abrigo que llevaba puesto, completamente inapropiado para el clima del 12. Sus labios estaban empezando a tomar una tonalidad azulada, pero nada se comparaba al azul de su mirada. Esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

– ¿Effie? – en ese momento, un nuevo relámpago retumbó por la Aldea de los Vencedores.

– O-odio las t-t-tormentas… – tartamudeó en un tono de voz prácticamente inaudible. Haymitch no estaba seguro de si el temblor de su cuerpo se debía a la baja temperatura o al miedo. Ella no hizo intención por moverse o por entrar al interior de la casa, simplemente continuó ahí parada, temblando sin parar y con la mirada clavada sobre la del hombre.

– ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

– Peeta… P-Peeta – a pesar de los balbuceos, Haymitch fue capaz de entenderla. Tampoco era algo tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta la conversación que había escuchado horas atrás – El t-tren llegó c-con retraso… N-no quería m-molestarles…

– Así que en lugar de eso, vienes a aporrear mi puerta en mitad de la noche. Yo también tengo derecho a descansar, ¿sabes? – replicó el mentor, utilizando ese tono de voz a medio camino entre broma y reproche. Ella volvió a estremecerse y él frunció el ceño – Estamos a dos semanas del comienzo del invierno, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte eso? ¿No existen los paraguas en tu adorado Capitolio?

– ¡M-modales H-Haymitch! – exclamó, aunque el sonido del castañeo de sus dientes le quitó cualquier atisbo de intimidación, por pequeño que fuese – C-cállate, hazte a u-un lado y d-déjame p-pasar.

Aún estaba tratando de superar el shock que había supuesto el verla ahí parada después de tanto tiempo, pero el verla temblar de nuevo fue motivación suficiente como para forzar su cuerpo a moverse, echarse a un lado y permitirle el paso al interior de la casa. El salón no estaba demasiado limpio ni ordenado, pero al menos no era el cobertizo mugroso que había sido en el pasado. Dejándola sola durante unos minutos, Haymitch subió escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación, con la intención de buscar algo de ropa seca.

– Toma – ella murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero el sonido no llegó hasta sus oídos – Mañana por la mañana Katniss podrá dejarte algo de tu talla – añadió Haymitch, girando sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y algo de intimidad para poder cambiarse.

Por un momento, el hombre temió que todo lo ocurrido no fuese más que una alucinación, una mala jugada de su cerebro víctima del alcohol. Sin embargo, el sonido de los pies desnudos de Effie sobre la madera del suelo y de la ropa empapada cayendo era inconfundible.

– Ya puedes darte la vuelta – murmuró Effie después de un par de minutos. Aún estaba destemplada, pero al menos sus labios habían empezado a recuperar un tono rosado más saludable y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar. Sin peluca, maquillaje y metida dentro de la camiseta de Haymitch, la escolta parecía más pequeña y frágil que nunca. Los extremos de su cabello comenzaron a ondularse a medida que fueron secándose.

– Chaff me debe una botella del mejor vodka del Capitolio – la escolta le miró con cara de circunstancia, arqueando ligeramente una ceja – Eres rubia – por supuesto, Haymitch y Chaff habrían hecho una apuesta en el pasado sobre algo así. Effie rodó los ojos hacia un lado, sintiéndose un tanto cohibida al ver que los segundos seguían pasando y el hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

– Quería pasar desapercibida. Supuse que una peluca y maquillaje no eran la opción más adecuada – justificó.

– Un vestido de verano en mitad de una tormenta tampoco me parece muy adecuado, princesa – replicó Haymitch, siendo ahora su turno para enarcar la ceja – A menos que tu intención fuese morir de una neumonía.

Effie lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Si se ponían a discutir sobre su falta de acierto a la hora de elegir su vestuario, probablemente terminarían comentando el curioso hecho de que hubiese aparecido en el Distrito 12, en mitad de la noche, sin equipaje alguno. Ya habría tiempo para hablarle de lo penosa que había sido su vida en el Capitolio desde que Peeta se había marchado, de lo extraña que se sentía en su propia ciudad y de lo mucho que le había echado de menos a pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra.

Los ojos de Effie repararon en la botella a medio beber que había sobre la mesa. Sorprendentemente, en lugar de recriminar a Haymitch el haber retomado el consumo, se encontró a sí misma cerrando sus labios alrededor de la apertura y dando un buen trago. El líquido le quemó la garganta y el estómago, pero también sirvió para calmar los nervios. Sin soltar la botella, Effie caminó hasta la ventana del salón, apoyando la palma de la mano que le quedó libre sobre la superficie fría del cristal. Segundos más tarde, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Haymitch prácticamente pegado a su espalda.

–Las luces de su casa están encendidas – comentó el mentor. Desde la ventana, podía verse con total claridad que las lámparas de la cocina de Peeta y Katniss seguían encendidas y que probablemente nunca habían llegado a apagarse.

– Lo se – replicó ella, tomando un nuevo trago de la botella, sin despegar la mirada del cristal.

– Podrías haber ido allí entonces – insistió Haymitch, poniendo de manifiesto que el principal motivo de Effie para llamar a su puerta acababa de convertirse en una excusa bastante inútil. Ella había acudido a él para no despertar a unos niños que, curiosamente, en ningún momento habían estado durmiendo.

– Lo se.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – susurró el mentor, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, de manera que sus labios terminaron rozando la piel de la oreja de ella al moverse. Effie recostó la espalda levemente contra el pecho de él, cerrando la distancia que les separaba. Tanteando a ciegas, la escolta terminó dando con una de las manos de Haymitch y la forzó hacia adelante, de manera que finalmente su brazo terminó alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– Cállate, Haymitch.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en dejarla en los comentarios :)**


	3. Baby Abernathy

**¡Basta ya de dramas! Hoy me he despertado con el día dulce :3**

 **Para este one-shot me he basado en los acontecimientos ocurridos en Sinsajo parte II, donde Effie nunca es capturada por el Capitolio, y en su lugar, se marcha al Distrito 13 con Haymitch y los demás.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"Effie se queda embarazada en el Distrito 13"_

 _._

Effie se estaba asfixiando. El aire había dejado de llegar hasta sus pulmones en el mismo instante en el que había visto el resultado de la prueba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Había estado tan preocupada en colaborar en la rebelión, en hacerse cargo de Katniss, en el juicio, en participar en la reconstrucción del Capitolio… en tantas cosas que había pasado por alto todos los síntomas que venían sucediéndose en su cuerpo desde hacía varias semanas.

Ahora, con el test de embarazo positivo entre sus manos, todo había empezado a encajar: el malestar a primera hora de la mañana, los calambres, la ausencia de manchas rojas en su ropa interior desde hacía más tiempo del que era capaz de recordar… Señales que ella había achacado al gran estrés sufrido, pero que en realidad avisaban de algo completamente diferente. Effie ocultó su rostro entre las manos, respirando agitadamente tras recordar de nuevo cómo se hacía. Ella siempre había sido extremadamente cuidadosa en las relaciones que había mantenido en el pasado, ya fuesen algo serio o simple diversión para un rato. Pero en esa última noche en el Distrito 13, justo antes de que las fuerzas rebeldes entrasen en el Capitolio, se había dejado llevar por la desesperación y se había acostado con Haymitch ante la posibilidad de que esa fuese la última ocasión en la que ambos estuviesen con vida, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

– Oh Dios mío, Haymitch… – murmuró, percatándose por primera vez de que el hombre aún no sabía nada de la noticia. Aunque por otro lado, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Effie se había quedado en el Capitolio y el mentor había regresado al Distrito 12 hacía casi cuatro meses atrás. Él le había pedido que mantuviese el contacto y ella había cumplido su palabra gustosamente, llamando por teléfono al menos una vez a la semana para saber de él y de los adolescentes a su cargo. Hasta ahora no les había ido mal así, pero un embarazo lo complicaba todo.

Para nadie era un secreto que Haymitch no quería niños, así que Effie no sabía cuál podría ser la reacción del hombre ante la noticia. Lo que más le preocupaba es que pudiera producirle una recaída en el alcohol, después de que el síndrome de abstinencia casi acabase con su vida durante su estancia en el 13. Esto descartaba, por tanto, la posibilidad de comunicarle lo ocurrido por teléfono. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Effie comenzó a hacer la maleta, con la intención de coger el próximo tren que saliese del Capitolio.

.

 **XXX**

.

– ¿Effie?

– ¿Sorprendido de verme? – replicó ella, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Por dentro, sentía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento, pero por fuera trató de mantener una apariencia tranquila y parlanchina. Había elegido una peluca anaranjada para la ocasión, maquillaje mucho más suave que en sus años como escolta y un vestido que disimulaba la incipiente hinchazón de su abdomen.

– Te hacía en el Capitolio, princesa, así que no puedes culparme por ello – respondió. Su aspecto había mejorado ligeramente en este tiempo, indicando que su cuerpo finalmente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la sobriedad. Sin embargo, el temblor de las manos seguía siendo notable si se prestaba atención – Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo sentido horrendo de la moda. Algunas cosas no cambian nunca – añadió.

– Y tú sigues teniendo exactamente la misma falta de modales – ambos cruzaron miradas durante un instante, fulminándose mutuamente – ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no?

Tras poner los ojos en blanco, Haymitch se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al interior de la vivienda. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero el corazón le había dado un vuelco al verla de pie frente a su puerta después de tanto tiempo.

.

 **XXX**

.

A medida que las horas fueron pasando, la fachada de aparente tranquilidad que Effie había mostrado desde su llegada se fue derrumbando poco a poco. Sus manos habían empezado a temblar casi más que las del hombre, y aunque ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlas, el detalle no había pasado desapercibido. Haymitch frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar para que me digas la verdad? – Effie se hizo la sorprendida – Vamos, princesa, después de tantos años aguantándote creo que se reconocer perfectamente cuando mientes – perdiendo los nervios por completo, la escolta empezó a llorar, ocultando su rostro entra las manos. Haymitch se tensó visiblemente, ya que el estallido le había pillado por sorpresa – ¿Effie?

– Estoy embarazada.

– ¿Qué?

– Estoy embarazada – volvió a repetir. Ya está. Ya estaba hecho – M-me… me enteré ayer. Es tuyo.

La mirada desencajada de Haymitch se clavó sobre el abdomen de Effie, cubierto por la tela del horroroso vestido que llevaba puesto. Instantes más tarde, el hombre se levantó abruptamente del sillón, empezando a caminar por el salón de la casa en círculos, como si se tratase de un animal enjaulado.

– Creo que necesito una copa… – dijo finalmente. Siguió con la caminata durante algunos minutos más, pasándose los dedos a través del pelo con cierta desesperación – ¿Vas a tenerlo?

– Es demasiado tarde como para plantear otras alternativas – respondió Effie, aunque en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de deshacerse del bebé. Demasiados niños muertos en su vida como para añadir a su propio hijo a la lista – No he venido a pedirte nada, pero creo que al menos tenías que saberlo – los ojos azules de ella se mostraban comprensivos, sin un ápice de acusación, lo que solo hizo sentir a Haymitch un poco más culpable por estarse planteando el dejarla o no sola con todo lo que estaba pasando.

No estaba preparado para esto. Un bebé nunca había estado entre sus planes, sobre todo después de la muerte de su familia. Incluso si esa desgracia no hubiese ocurrido, Haymitch había tenido claro desde el instante en el que había ganado los Juegos que jamás tendría descendencia. Los hijos de los Vencedores, antes o después, terminaban siendo cosechados para goce y disfrute del Capitolio. Por otro lado, él era un borracho en rehabilitación, Effie era una ex-escolta y ambos ni siquiera eran pareja. Su relación se limitaba a unos cuantos besos aquí y allí a lo largo de los años y a una noche en el Distrito 13.

– ¿Haymitch? – al parecer, llevaba el suficiente tiempo en silencio como para empezar a preocuparla. La mirada del mentor se clavó sobre Effie. Tal vez, tampoco era tan malo. Los Juegos ya no existían, ningún hijo suyo tendría que enfrentarse a esa pesadilla. Finalmente, dejó de comportarse como un león enjaulado y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

– Lo siento…

Effie interpretó la disculpa como una manera de decirle que no quería saber nada de ella ni del bebé, así que tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, se puso en pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la casa.

– ¿A dónde diablos vas, princesa?

– Había reservado una habitación en la posada del pueblo por si acaso, así que no te preocupes – replicó ella, no deteniéndose hasta que sintió como la mano de Haymitch se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca, impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

– ¿La peluca por fin ha arraigado en tu cerebro o qué? – gruñó, frunciendo el ceño – Me estaba disculpando por haber actuado así antes. No… no quiero que… – los sentimientos nunca habían sido su especialidad, así que el hombre no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Deberías pasar la noche aquí, es demasiado tarde como para que estés andando por ahí sola.

.

 **XXX**

.

Cinco meses después, Effie rompió aguas en plena noche.

Aunque su primer impulso fue el de meterse en el tren y huir lejos, Haymitch logró mantener la calma y no se movió de su lado durante las largas horas de contracciones, insultos, gritos y llantos. A pesar de los meses que habían transcurrido, el mentor seguía sin sentirse preparado para asumir semejante responsabilidad. Y probablemente no lo estaría nunca, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tras un último grito agónico, un llanto suave inundó la habitación.

La comadrona cortó el cordón umbilical del bebé y a continuación lo colocó boca abajo sobre el pecho de la recién estrenada madre, cubriéndolo con una toalla para que no perdiera calor. Effie había empezado a llorar, acariciando la espalda y la mejilla del recién nacido con manos temblorosas.

– Tenemos una niña, Haymitch – la voz cansada de la escolta consiguió devolverle a realidad. Se había quedado tan paralizado con la imagen del bebé emergiendo en este mundo que ni siquiera se había fijado en el sexo – Es tan bonita…

El hombre estudió más detenidamente a la pequeña, que había terminado calmándose al estar en contacto con la piel de su madre. Era pequeña, muy pequeña, con una capa de pelo rubio tan fino que apenas era apreciable. Parecía tan frágil y tan indefensa que el nuevo padre no se atrevió ni a rozarla con la punta de los dedos.

– Cógela – pidió Effie, mientras que empezaba a maniobrar con la niña entre sus brazos, con la ayuda de la comadrona. La cara de Haymitch debió ser un auténtico poema, ya que a pesar del dolor y del cansancio, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios al verle – El parto aún no ha terminado y no quiero que se quede sola – explicó, esperando que el argumento consiguiera convencerle. Tras expulsar la placenta, tendría que asearse y ponerse ropa limpia, por lo que lo lógico era que el padre se quedara momentáneamente con el bebé.

La comadrona, estando más que acostumbrada a tratar con padres primerizos asustados, cogió al bebé y prácticamente lo soltó sobre el regazo de Haymitch, forzándole a tener que sostenerla si no quería dejarla caer al suelo. La niña emitió un quejido, mostrando su incomodidad. De manera instintiva, aunque un tanto rígida, el mentor reajustó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, consiguiendo aplacar el llanto inminente. Effie le guiñó un ojo a la otra mujer con gesto cómplice.

– Lo estás haciendo bien – habló, tratando de despejar las dudas del hombre.

Haymitch volvió a clavar la mirada sobre su hija. _Su hija_. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a ser el padre de nadie, y sin embargo, aquí estaba. La comadrona volvió a situarse entre las piernas de Effie, controlando que el parto finalizase sin incidentes. Mientras tanto, el mentor tomó asiento junto a la cama, meciendo a la niña de forma inconsciente hasta que consiguió dormirla. Tal vez, los cosas irían bien a partir de ahora. Quizá, por primera vez en su vida, la suerte estaría por fin de su parte.

– Hola, princesa – susurró en un tono de voz tan bajo que ni siquiera Effie llegó a escucharle. Relajándose por fin, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios – Creo que soy tu papá.

.

* * *

.

 **Espero que no me haya quedado muy OC .**

 **¡Podéis dejar cualquier sugerencia para futuros on-shot en los comentarios!**


	4. Felices Juegos del Hambre

**Para este one-shot me ha tocado hacer un buen ejercicio de memoria para mantenerme lo más fiel al libro posible! Espero no haber metido la pata .**

 **De momento, con casi 5.000 palabras, este capítulo se lleva el premio al más largo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"Me gustaría leer algo sobre cómo actuaron Haymitch y Effie mientras Katniss y Peeta estaban en los primeros juegos!" - IAmPeterPan_

 ** _._**

Todo había empezado con la llegada del primer tributo voluntario en la historia del 12. Por primera vez, los ojos del Capitolio habían prestado atención al Distrito más pobre de todo Panem por algo que no fuese Haymitch vomitando borracho, Haymitch tropezando borracho o Haymitch avergonzando a Effie borracho. Era un cambio agradable, sobre todo, porque el mentor había recuperado la esperanza por primera vez desde hacía veinticuatro años. Él le había prometido a los niños que controlaría su consumo de alcohol durante la duración de los Juegos, y contra todo pronóstico, había cumplido su palabra, sorprendiendo gratamente a todos los que le conocían desde hacía años.

" _Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!"_

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que Katniss y Peeta habían salido ilesos del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia, Haymitch se levantó del sillón y abandonó la sala de visionado de la sede central de los juegos para empezar a trabajar con la lista de patrocinadores que le había proporcionado Effie, dejando a la escolta completamente pasmada.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada perdiendo el tiempo todo el día o vas a venir? – gruñó el hombre, al ver que Effie seguía sentada en el sillón sin moverse. Como si se hubiese pinchado en el trasero con un alfiler, la mujer saltó sobre sus pies y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanzó al mentor, caminando a su lado sin terminar de creerse que, por primera vez en seis años, Haymitch Abernathy fuera a acompañarla a hablar con los patrocinadores.

.

 **XXX**

.

Al parecer, debajo de esa capa de rudeza, falta de modales y alcohol, el mentor del Distrito 12 podía llegar a ser encantador si se lo proponía. Tenía un ingenio extremadamente perspicaz, un sentido del humor agradable y un rostro más que conocido después de tantos años en televisión que provocaba curiosidad por llegar a conocerle. La historia de los amantes trágicos y la presencia conciliadora de Effie fue más que suficiente para que, al final de la jornada, varios patrocinadores se hubiesen mostrado interesados en seguir manteniendo el contacto con él.

– Los dos han sobrevivido – comentó Effie, una vez que el himno del Capitolio hubo terminado, anunciando los nombres de los fallecidos – Creo que nunca habíamos conseguido llegar al final del primer día con dos tributos vivos – Haymitch se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón, con una copa entre las manos. La escolta frunció levemente el ceño.

– ¿Qué? No he bebido en todo el día, he hablado con los patrocinadores… Me lo he ganado – rebatió, emitiendo un pequeño gemido de alivio cuando el ansiado licor llegó hasta su estómago. Effie no insistió más en el tema, aceptando sus argumentos.

– Deberíamos brindar, entonces – añadió ella, levantándose para poder servirse otra copa, aunque sin llenarla tanto como la del mentor – Por Katniss y Peeta, porque la suerte este siempre de su parte y se alcen con la victoria este año.

– Solo han sobrevivido un día, preciosa – replicó Haymitch, que ni de lejos parecía compartir el optimismo y el entusiasmo que desprendía la escolta. Sin embargo, Effie volvió a fruncir el ceño, empujando su copa hacia adelante. Tras rodar los ojos hacia un lado y refunfuñar entre dientes, el mentor elevó su propio vaso y ambos recipientes de cristal chocaron en el aire.

– ¡Magnífico!

.

 **XXX**

.

Durante la mañana del tercer día, las cosas empezaron a ponerse serias. Peeta había conseguido mantener su plaza en el grupo de los tributos profesionales, pero Katniss no estaba teniendo tanta suerte. Effie entró en la sala de visionado, con una carpeta entre las manos.

– Vale, tenemos suficiente como para poder mandar la botella de agua y que nos siga sobrando dinero para algún imprevisto – comentó la mujer, tras repasar las cuentas por enésima vez.

– Perfecto. Sigue haciendo tratos y hablando con los patrocinadores – respondió él, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla ni hacer intención por moverse de donde estaba. La cámara enfocaba el rostro de Katniss, que se debilitaba minuto a minuto debido a la falta de líquido. Llegado el momento, incluso empezó a suplicar en voz alta, con la esperanza de que su mentor pudiera escucharla.

– ¿Voy dando aviso para que lancen el paracaídas? – solo los mentores podían transformar el dinero de los patrocinadores en regalos, así que lo único que podía hacer Effie en este caso era tenerlo todo preparado para cuando Haymitch diese el visto bueno al envío.

– No.

– Fantástico, volveré en cinco minut- espera, ¿qué? ¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

– Katniss está demasiado cerca del estanque, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

– ¿Cuestión de tiempo? ¡Se está muriendo! – exclamó, horrorizada.

– ¡Solo tiene que darse cuenta de lo que tiene delante de sus narices!

– Pero…

– He dicho que no – sentenció Haymitch, dando por finalizada la conversación. Su mirada gris volvió a clavarse sobre la pantalla, observando el rostro desesperado de la adolescente con el ceño fruncido. A Effie no le quedó otra que sentarse a su lado, derrotada, esperando que un milagro hiciera cambiar de opinión al mentor antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Las horas siguieron pasando. Katniss siguió suplicando, con los labios agrietados y la voz ronca. Haymitch siguió impasible, observando la escena con las manos entrelazadas por delante de la nariz y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, en actitud pensativa. Effie solo se iba desesperando más y más, perdiendo los nervios al ver que el mentor estaba dispuesto a dejar que su único tributo con posibilidades de ganar los juegos muriera por no enviarle una triste botella de agua.

– Haymitch… Haymitch, por favor… – susurró la escolta, con los ojos llorosos.

– No. Ya casi ha llegado, solo unos metros más y lo habrá conseguido – pero entonces, Katniss cayó sobre el suelo, dándose por vencida. Effie se llevó ambas manos a los labios, suprimiendo un jadeo – No – volvió a repetir el hombre, anticipándose a la petición de ella – Vamos, preciosa, demuéstrales de qué estás hecha – murmuró después de unos segundos, hablándole a la pantalla.

Entonces, los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de manera brusca, como si de repente hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento. Hundió las manos en el barro antes de ponerse en pie y recorrer a trompicones los últimos metros que la separaban del estanque. Ese estanque por el que Haymitch tanto había esperado. Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en los labios del mentor, que se puso en pie de un salto.

– Vamos – dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta con las energías renovadas – Después de esto, los patrocinadores van a estar más interesados que nunca, es nuestro momento.

Por fin, Effie lo entendió todo. El espectáculo con el agua no había sido más que una estrategia, una muy inteligente que Katniss no había sabido interpretar hasta última hora, para enseñarle a todo Panem las habilidades de supervivencia de la adolescente. No solo había sido cuestión de no malgastar sus fondos en regalos al inicio de los juegos, sino que además, Haymitch había conseguido retratar a Katniss como una persona con recursos, fuerte y astuta. Los patrocinadores se iban a matar por ella.

Effie clavó su mirada azul sobre la silueta del hombre, mirándole por primera vez como algo más que un borracho molesto. Sabía que Haymitch era inteligente y que en el pasado esa característica le había llevado a sobrevivir a los juegos, pero hasta ahora, no había tenido la oportunidad de verle actuar en directo. Había logrado sorprenderla.

Sin perder más tiempo, Effie se apresuró en levantarse y caminar a su lado. Tenían muchas horas de trabajo y negociación por delante.

.

 **XXX**

.

Apenas pudieron dormir dos o tres horas aquella noche, ya que, cuando aún quedaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, un gran incendio se declaró en la arena. Pronto, auténticas bolas de fuego empezaron a salir de todas partes, haciendo que todos los espectadores contuvieran la respiración cuando una de esas llamaradas alcanzó a Katniss en la pierna y en las manos. _La chica en llamas._

Haymitch y Effie no despegaron la mirada de la pantalla durante el resto del día, ni siquiera para ir del ático a la sede central de los juegos. No podían arriesgarse a que algo más ocurriera y que ellos no estuviesen ahí para verlo. De momento, tenían suficientes patrocinadores como para permitirse faltar en la sede durante unas cuantas horas.

Finalmente, el cansancio terminó haciendo mella en Effie, que tras dar un par de cabezadas, terminó quedándose profundamente dormida en el sillón. Curiosamente, Katniss acababa de hacer exactamente lo mismo en la arena. Haymitch optó por dejarla dormir, por lo que abandonó el ático en solitario, rumbo a la sede de los juegos para realizar una serie de gestiones y comentar lo ocurrido con los patrocinadores. Al caer la noche, el mentor estaba de vuelta, encontrándose con una Effie muy despierta sentada a la mesa. Cinna y Portia estaban con ella. Seguramente, habría tomado una ducha durante su ausencia, ya que ni la peluca, ni el vestido, ni el maquillaje eran como él los recordaba horas atrás.

Al final de la cena, y con su segunda copa de alcohol en la mano, Haymitch fue testigo de cómo Katniss recibía su primer regalo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre cuando la adolescente le dio las gracias tras poder curar sus quemaduras. Tras terminar con todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, el mentor se retiró finalmente a su habitación, dando por finalizado el día.

.

 **XXX**

.

Durante la mañana de la quinta jornada, el nido de las rastrevíspulas cayó sobre Peeta y el grupo de los profesionales, matando a dos de sus miembros. Katniss también resultó herida en el proceso, pero al menos, consiguió hacerse por fin con el arco y las flechas.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? – preguntó Effie, tras ver cómo Peeta dejaba escapar a Katniss, malgastando la que sería, probablemente, su única oportunidad para matarla.

– ¿No es obvio? Para él, la historia de los amantes trágicos es real, no una invención para entretener al Capitolio – respondió el mentor, despegando su mirada de la pantalla ahora que la acción había terminado.

Effie pareció sobrecogerse de manera sincera, mirando al adolescente rubio que aparecía ahora en la televisión con pena. A pesar del maquillaje de payaso y la peluca, Haymitch pudo verla por primera vez como una persona humana, no una simple marioneta del Capitolio sin sentimientos ni empatía por los tributos. Tal vez, de la misma manera que Katniss y Peeta habían conseguido cambiarle a él, también lo habían hecho con ella. Sin embargo, el mentor sabía que no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera. No lo había hecho en todos estos años y no iba a empezar ahora. Así que antes de que su cerebro siguiese indagando en la otra cara que parecía tener Effie Trinket, Haymitch se levantó y se sirvió una copa con el licor más fuerte que encontró.

Katniss permaneció inconsciente hasta la tarde del séptimo día, así que el mentor aprovechó el tiempo de descanso para beber y dormir sin preocuparse por nada más. Peeta seguía en los juegos, pero ante el hecho innegable de que solo uno de los dos podría sobrevivir, el hombre había optado por no torturarse viéndole en la arena. Aunque habían conseguido muchos más patrocinadores que otros años, los fondos seguían sin ser suficientes como para poder permitir que ambos tributos recibieran ayuda y regalos. Haymitch había tenido que decidir entre los dos, aunque su elección había estado muy clara desde el principio.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuró el hombre, arrastrando ligeramente las sílabas. Effie estaba sentada en el sillón, frente a la televisión. Aunque ya era tarde, seguía con su atuendo intacto, a excepción de los zapatos de tacón, que descansaban tirados sobre la alfombra. Una copa de vino reposaba sobre la mesa, con restos de pintalabios azul en el borde.

– Cato ha herido a Peeta. Las picaduras tienen mal aspecto también – comentó la escolta. Las imágenes de un Peeta solo y debilitado vagando por la selva reforzaron sus palabras – Si pudiéramos enviarle alguna medicina…

– Princesa, ya sabes qu-

– No, lo entiendo – interrumpió. No quería que Haymitch se lo tomase como un reproche – Solo uno de los dos puede ganar y ella tiene más posibilidades. Pero aún así… me cuesta sentarme aquí a mirar sin hacer nada – Effie recogió los pies sobre el sillón, doblando las rodillas – No es justo. Los dos son buenos tributos, buenos niños… No está bien tener que elegir cuál de los dos puede salir vivo de aquí, como si no tuvieran sentimientos – añadió después de unos segundos en silencio, sorprendiendo a Haymitch. Rápidamente, el mentor acortó la distancia que le separaba del sillón y cogió el mando a distancia que había sobre uno de los cojines. A continuación, subió el volumen de la televisión al máximo – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Te has vuelto loca, princesa? – murmuró entre dientes. Ella le devolvió una mirada confusa, sin entender qué estaba pasando – No vuelvas a decir algo así en voz alta, nunca, ¿me oyes?

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Después de seis años aún no te has dado cuenta de que hay micrófonos escondidos? – el tono de su voz era tan sumamente bajo que Effie tuvo que concentrarse en leerle los labios para poder entender la frase a la perfección – Esos pensamientos podrían considerarse alta traición al Capitolio, princesa. Gente ha muerto por mucho menos…

La escolta se había quedado completamente en silencio, mirándole fijamente mientras que trataba de asimilar la nueva información. Si días atrás Haymitch la había visto como una persona humana, preocupada por los adolescentes, ahora mismo no podía evitar verla como una niña asustada y confusa.

– Deberías irte a dormir, es tarde – habló finalmente él, poniéndose en pie y desapareciendo por la puerta de su habitación antes de que la conversación pudiera volverse más comprometida. El mentor ya había pagado en el pasado las consecuencias de retar al Capitolio, y aunque la vida de Effie no le importaba lo más mínimo, tampoco quería provocar una situación en la que su escolta pudiera salir malparada.

.

 **XXX**

.

Tras la muerte de Rue, los patrocinadores se volvieron literalmente locos. La chica en llamas era la nueva sensación del Capitolio y todo el mundo quería conocer a su mentor en persona. Haymitch estuvo a punto de liarse a puñetazos en más de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando la muerte de la niña era mencionada de manera completamente frívola por individuos con pelucas de colores y atuendos imposibles. Por suerte, Effie había sido capaz de mantener los impulsos del mentor a raya.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema de los micrófonos, centrando toda su atención en los juegos y en lo que estaba por venir. Cada vez quedaban menos tributos en la arena, por lo que el final empezaba a ser inminente.

Cuando el regalo del Distrito 11 para Katniss cayó del cielo, Effie hizo un comentario sobre lo bonito y lo emotivo de la situación. Haymitch, sin embargo, tensó los músculos de la mandíbula, forzándose a mantener una expresión neutral al comprender las consecuencias tan graves que podría tener un acto así.

.

 **XXX**

.

Durante el atardecer del día diez, el cambio en las reglas fue anunciado.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Haymitch! – exclamó la escolta, llevándose ambas manos a los labios. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como nunca, sintiendo que el cielo por fin había escuchado sus plegarias. Sin embargo, la alegría tampoco duró demasiado, ya que cuando Katniss logró dar con Peeta, todo Panem pudo ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba el muchacho – ¿Crees que sobrevivirá?

– No lo se, princesa – respondió Haymitch – ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos? – preguntó, después de unos segundos, tras evaluar en la medida que las cámaras lo permitieron los daños en el cuerpo del adolescente.

– A medida que van quedando menos tributos el precio de los regalos sube, así que… no demasiado – habló Effie, tras revisar las cifras de su carpeta.

– Tenemos trabajo que hacer, entonces.

Cinco segundos más tarde, ambos estaban saliendo por la puerta del ático en dirección a la sede central de los juegos. Comportándose con una complicidad que ni siquiera ellos sabían que podían llegar a tener, Haymitch y Effie pasaron el resto del día trabajando como un auténtico equipo para encandilar a los patrocinadores. Él se mostraba más bromista y apuesto que nunca, mientras que ella le reía todas las gracias y le hacía ver aún más deseable a los ojos de los demás. Estaba claro que no era más que un teatro por el bien de sus tributos, pero internamente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que el esfuerzo tampoco estaba siendo tan terrible.

.

 **XXX**

.

– ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó Haymitch, con los ojos fijos sobre la pantalla de la sala de visionado – ¿Qué clase de beso es ese?

Peeta estaba intentando despedirse al creer que iba a morir y Katniss había utilizado sus labios para hacerle callar, en lo que había sido el beso más casto, insulso y sin sustancia que había visto en su vida. A su lado, Effie se golpeó la frente suavemente con la palma de la mano.

– Quizá deberíamos haber practicado esa parte antes de mandarles a la arena – comentó Cinna, que acababa de unírseles al visionado de los juegos.

– Demasiado tarde para eso – refunfuñó el mentor, poniéndose en pie para poder manipular la pantalla de un dispositivo que había adherido a la pared de la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un paracaídas llegó hasta las manos de Katniss en la arena.

– ¿Sopa? – Effie, Cinna y Portia hablaron al mismo tiempo, clavando sus miradas sobre Haymitch.

– Vamos a ver si nuestra chica en llamas pilla la indirecta…

No sirvió para conseguir un beso de película, pero al menos, Katniss puso algo más de empeño y de ganas en mostrarse romántica y atenta con Peeta. Probablemente lo suficiente como para que la audiencia estuviera entretenida durante unas cuantas horas, pero no para que los patrocinadores estuviesen dispuestos a gastarse la millonada que empezaba a costar la medicina que necesitaban para la pierna.

Cuando el banquete fue anunciado, el precio se disparó tanto que a Haymitch no le quedó duda alguna de que no podrían comprar la medicina ni aunque todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio les patrocinasen con todos sus ahorros. Los Vigilantes querían un final apoteósico para los juegos, y dejar a la pareja de amantes escondidos en su cueva mientras que su mentor les conseguía todo lo necesario, no entraba en ese plan. Katniss tendría que volver a la Cornucopia. Si la adolescente tenía alguna duda, Haymitch se la despejó al enviarle el somnífero con el que podría dejar KO a Peeta durante unas cuantas horas, lo suficiente para poder ir y volver del banquete sin que él se diese cuenta.

.

 **XXX**

.

Haymitch no fue consciente de la fuerza que podía llegar a tener su escolta hasta el momento en el que Clove alcanzó a Katniss en la frente con un cuchillo, haciéndole un corte bastante feo que empezó a sangrar profusamente. Incapaz de contener los nervios, Effie colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo del mentor, clavándole las uñas en la piel, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Haymitch no dijo nada al respecto, ya que no creía que ella fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado, el dolor le mantenía alejado de la tentación de levantarse y beberse hasta la última botella del edificio.

– Oh Dios mío, Katniss… – Effie estaba prácticamente llorando. Incapaz de mantener la mirada en la escena, escondió su rostro en el brazo del hombre.

Ya está. Era el fin. Habían llegado lejos, pero no había sido suficiente. Katniss iba a morir, y si ella moría, Peeta tampoco sobreviviría con semejante infección. Habían sido buenos tributos, pero ni eso había servido para doblegar al Capitolio. Clove iba a despedazar a la chica en llamas, literalmente.

– No mires, princesa – susurró el mentor, en un gesto de amabilidad sin precedentes hacia Effie. Situaciones desesperadas llevaban a hacer cosas desesperadas, sería su excusa en el futuro para justificar ese desliz.

Sin embargo, justo en el último momento, el tributo del Distrito 11 hizo su gran aparición, salvando a Katniss cuando todo el mundo la daba por muerta. Haymitch emitió un grito de júbilo, levantando ambos puños en el aire. El cambio de posición sirvió para que Effie se viera obligada a volver a mirar la pantalla, descubriendo que la adolescente seguía sana y salva. Herida, sí, pero viva, y con la medicina de Peeta en su posesión. Mentor y escolta se levantaron abruptamente del sillón, e incapaces de contener su emoción durante más tiempo, se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado. Instantes más tarde, se separaron como si la piel del otro les hubiera escaldado.

– L-lo siento mucho – balbuceó Effie. Sus manos habían empezado a toquetear su vestido y su peluca, colocándolos en su sitio aún cuando no era necesario – Eso… ha sido muy inapropiado por mi parte.

– No te preocupes, no… Deberíamos volver… Los patrocinadores.

– Oh, claro, claro, claro… los patrocinadores. ¡Vamos!

.

 **XXX**

.

El banquete de la noche del día quince se convertiría, sin que ellos lo supiesen en ese momento, en el último regalo enviado por Haymitch a la arena, como premio por la actuación más que creíble de Katniss. Effie no estaba muy de acuerdo en seguir animando a la chica a jugar con los sentimientos del otro adolescente, pero el precio de una simple galleta era prohibitivo a estas alturas de los juegos. Con solo cinco tributos vivos, Haymitch tuvo que convencer a muchos patrocinadores para poder enviarles los panecillos, el queso, las manzanas y el estofado.

Tresh murió esa misma noche. La chica del Distrito 5 lo hizo al día siguiente. Un día más tarde, los mutos enviados por los Vigilantes terminaron acorralando a Peeta, Katniss y Cato en la cima de la Cornucopia.

Era demasiado tarde para enviar cualquier tipo de regalo (tampoco es como si les quedase dinero suficiente, claro), así que el equipo del Distrito 12 al completo regresó al centro de entrenamiento y se encerró en el ático para poder ver el desenlace de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La tensión era tal que el clavar las uñas en el antebrazo de Haymitch como la última vez no era suficiente, por lo que Effie se había pasado los últimos minutos dando vueltas en círculos por la habitación, con una copa de vino entre las manos. Aún así, el único hueco libre en el sillón estaba justo al lado del mentor, y tras el abrazo de la última vez, prefería mantener cierta distancia para evitar situaciones incómodas.

Todos gritaron cuando Peeta empezó a ser arrastrado por los mutos hacia el borde de la Cornucopia. Sin embargo, cuando fue Cato el que acabó alcanzando al rubio, la tensión era tal que no tuvieron fuerzas ni para emitir un alarido ahogado. Incluso Effie dejó de dar vueltas, sentándose por fin el sillón. La pierna de la escolta empezó a moverse de forma repetitiva, dando pequeños botecitos en el suelo y haciendo temblar el sillón. Finalmente, el movimiento terminó acabando con la paciencia de Haymitch, que sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la rodilla de la mujer, deteniendo el temblor.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Katniss remató a Cato con una flecha certera. Nadie había dormido esa noche, ni siquiera se habían movido de la sala de estar del ático. Pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

Entonces, cuando todos estaban empezando a celebrar la victoria de los amantes trágicos, Claudius Templesmith anunció la revocación de la norma que permitía la victoria de dos tributos.

– ¿Qué? – gritó Effie, con un tono de voz tan agudo que habría sido capaz de romper algún cristal – ¡No pueden hacer eso! N-no… n-no pueden, ¿verdad? – Cinna se había quedado completamente en silencio y Portia, al igual que Effie, había empezado a llorar en silencio – ¿Haymitch?

– No solo sí pueden, preciosa, si no que mucho me temo que este fue el plan desde el principio… – el mentor se levantó del sillón y cogió una de las botellas de licor, bebiendo directamente de ella. A continuación, soltó una serie de palabrotas entre dientes.

En la arena, Peeta soltó el torniquete que tenía en la pierna, dejando que la sangre empezase a manar a borbotones por la herida. En unos minutos estaría muerto y Katniss sería la ganadora. La habitación estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios, con el sonido ocasional del llanto de las mujeres. Haymitch clavó sus ojos grises sobre la silueta de la escolta. Habían tenido que pasar seis años y doce tributos para descubrir que, efectivamente, debajo de todo ese maquillaje había una persona. La había visto llorar antes, pero de esa manera absurda del Capitolio. Las lágrimas que estaba derramando ahora, sin embargo, eran completamente genuinas.

– Haymitch – la voz de Cinna le devolvió a la realidad. En la pantalla de la televisión, Katniss empezó la cuenta atrás, aproximando las jaulas de la noche a sus labios. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, sabiendo a la perfección las consecuencias que podría tener un acto de rebelión así, en directo, delante de todo Panem.

" _¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a… los tributos del Distrito 12!"_

Cinna y Portia salieron del ático a toda prisa tras el anuncio, iniciando todos los preparativos para el recibimiento de los dos tributos. Effie parecía haberse quedado completamente paralizada, en shock.

– ¿Effie? – en todos sus años trabajando juntos, era la primera vez que el mentor se refería a ella por su nombre.

– Hemos ganado…

– Sí, princesa. No ha estado mal, ¿eh?

Finalmente, la mujer volvió a la vida, lanzándose a los brazos de Haymitch. Contra todo pronóstico, el hombre aceptó el abrazo de buena gana. La victoria había sido algo de los dos, un logro que habían conseguido tras incontables horas trabajando codo con codo. Después de veinticuatro años, el Distrito 12 tenía, no uno, si no dos vencedores en unos mismos juegos. Effie se separó levemente de él, aprovechando la distancia para clavar su mirada azul sobre su rostro. Aún no había dejado de llorar, aunque al mismo tiempo, a medida que empezaba a ser consciente de que ambos adolescentes iban a volver a casa, Effie empezó a sonreír. Sus emociones eran una auténtica montaña rusa en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando, en un nuevo impulso, la escolta agarró al mentor por las mejillas y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos. Durante los primeros segundos, el beso fue torpe e incómodo, pero en cuanto Haymitch rodeó su cintura con los brazos y empezó a corresponderle, sus bocas se movieron en total sintonía, como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo. Siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

– Lo siento – susurró Effie, aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, no había arrepentimiento en voz.

– ¿Ha sido muy inapropiado por tu parte?

– Exacto – una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios de ambos, aunque tampoco duró demasiado. Los ojos azules de ella volvieron a buscar los grises de él – Los juegos no han terminado, ¿verdad? – puede que Effie no fuese consciente de la gran cantidad de atrocidades que el Capitolio cometía a espaldas de sus ciudadanos o que no hubiese sabido a hasta este mismo año que sus conversaciones eran espiadas sin miramientos, pero aún así, hasta ella era perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que el incidente de las bayas había cruzado una línea que nadie debía franquear.

– Los juegos nunca terminan, princesa.

– Pero somos un equipo. Tú, yo, los niños… ¿verdad? – inquirió ella – Si hemos ganado una vez, volveremos a ganar.

Haymitch no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que quería decir exactamente con esas palabras, pero aún así, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

– Vamos, nuestros vencedores nos están esperando.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!^^**


	5. Una boda

**Estaba trabajando en las sugerencias que me habéis ido dejando en los comentarios, cuando volví a ver un video de la boda de Finnick y Annie en Sinsajo parte II y... sorpresa! No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que Effie y Haymitch estan juntos durante la ceremonia *.* Así que a partir de esa escena, he decidido hacer mi propia versión :)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"Effie y Haymitch en la boda de Annie y Finnick"_

 _._

– Podrías venir conmigo.

El mentor clavó la mirada sobre la mujer, como si de repente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Instantes después, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. La vida bajo tierra y la falta de luz solar tenían que estar empezando a hacer mella en su cordura, ya que de otra manera, no encontraba explicación posible para lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos. Effie se mantuvo impasible, esperando pacientemente a que el hombre terminase de montar el espectáculo.

– ¿Te has vuelto loca, princesa? ¿Por qué iba a ir a la boda contigo?

– Porque no tienes a nadie más–replicó ella, cortando de raíz su carcajada. Él la observó con algo más de cautela, al comprobar que el asunto parecía ir completamente en serio.

– Tal vez sí que tengo a alguien.

– No intentes mentirme, Haymitch.

El mentor puso los ojos en blanco, refunfuñando entre dientes. Effie le conocía demasiado bien después de tantos años, aunque algo le decía que, de no haber sido así, tampoco se habría creído que el hombre más huraño del Distrito hubiese conseguido una cita antes que ella.

– Lo que tú digas, preciosa. De todas formas, no voy a ir a esa boda, ni contigo ni con nadie.

– No puedes no ir– replicó ella, visiblemente ofendida – Son Finnick y Annie.

– ¿Y? Pueden casarse perfectamente sin mí.

– ¡Todo el Distrito estará allí! – estalló finalmente, elevando considerablemente el tono de voz. El hombre dibujó una diminuta sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, conforme al haber conseguido enfadarla – Me lo debes.

– ¿Qué?

– Por tu culpa estoy atrapada en este sitio espantoso. Me lo debes – trató de chantajearle.

– ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Te he salvado la vida! Si te hubieses quedado en el Capitolio probablemente estarías muerta a estas alturas, princesa.

– Me trajiste aquí sin contar con mi aprobación – replicó la escolta, cruzándose de brazos – Eso es un secuestro.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio… – obviamente no, pero Effie podía llegar a ser bastante cabezona cuando se lo proponía.

– Por supuesto que sí. Así que como ya he dicho, me lo debes.

La guerra de miradas se alargó durante unos cuantos minutos más, durante los cuales Haymitch estuvo sopesando los pros y los contras de acudir con Effie a la celebración. Un gran contra es que no habría ni una sola gota de alcohol. Había compartido con ella una cantidad incalculable de fiestas a lo largo de los años, pero siempre había estado lo suficientemente borracho como para poder lidiar con sus excentricidades. Esta sería la primera vez en la que se iba a enfrentar a una velada con Effie completamente sobrio. Un buen pro sería que, si acudían juntos, probablemente se libraría de tener que charlar con todo el mundo y mostrarse sociable, ya que eran pocos en el Distrito 13 los que habían aceptado a la ex-escolta con buenos ojos. Otro pro: el verse como una paria social probablemente la pondría de los nervios, por lo que Haymitch tendría un buen rato de diversión. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso también podía convertirse en un contra si la mujer decidía volcar sus frustraciones en él.

– Si voy contigo, tendrá que ser bajo mis condiciones – habló finalmente el mentor, dándose por vencido. Tenía que ir sí o sí, así que elegir a Effie parecía la opción más razonable. Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, dispuesta a escuchar sus demandas – En primer lugar, nada de ir conjuntados ni de intentar elegirme la ropa – la mujer abrió la boca para protestar, pero ante la mirada de él, se limitó a rodar los ojos hacia un lado y asentir – Segundo, no tendré que estar pegado a ti constantemente.

– Pero te sentarás a mi lado durante la ceremonia y el banquete – replicó ella.

– Trato hecho.

Haymitch extendió la mano en su dirección, dispuesto a cerrar el acuerdo. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella iba a estrechar la extremidad, el mentor la retiró bruscamente.

– Y nada de quedarnos hasta el final – añadió el hombre. Eso pareció gustarle menos a Effie, que frunció el ceño mientras que una mueca disconforme se dibujaba en sus labios. A continuación, volvió a extender la mano.

– Si nos vamos pronto, al menos quiero un baile – la escolta contuvo la respiración durante unos instantes, esperando a que el hombre retirase la mano por segunda vez. Sin embargo, Haymitch parecía estar considerando realmente su condición.

– Como quieras. No te quejes luego si terminas con los dedos de los pies aplastados – dijo finalmente. Effie estrechó su mano y por fin el acuerdo estuvo cerrado.

– ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó ella, después de unos segundos, dando un pequeño saltito y aplaudiendo tontamente – Tengo que marcharme, mañana va a ser un día muy muy muy importante y no hay tiempo que perder.

Como un torbellino, Effie salió de la habitación de Haymitch, hablando en voz alta atropelladamente, planeando en cuestión de segundos todo el día de mañana. Puede que en el Distrito 13 le hubiesen quitado los vestidos, las pelucas y el maquillaje, pero Effie seguía siendo Effie, y Haymitch no pudo evitar arrepentirse inmediatamente de haber aceptado ir a la boda con ella.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

Curiosamente, la boda de Finnick y Annie había sido introducida en sus horarios, así que llegado el momento, la muñeca de Haymitch empezó a pitar con insistencia, avisándole de que la hora de la ceremonia había llegado. Se había duchado y se había puesto uno de los trajes grises del 13, limpio. La barba y el pelo eran un asunto completamente diferente, aunque al menos, se había quitado el gorro mugriento que solía llevar a todas partes dentro del Distrito. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de bruces con un montón de tela rosa brillante. Tras semanas de gris, gris y más gris, los colores eran dañinos para la vista.

– ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? – gruñó el mentor, tras unos segundos de estupefacción. El vestido de gasa rosa brillante no era lo más esperpéntico que había visto viniendo de ella, pero no había duda de que superaba los límites del Distrito 13. El maquillaje no era excesivo, pero la peluca…

– ¿Qué diablos llevas TÚ puesto? – replicó Effie, tras darle un repaso de arriba abajo – ¡Es una boda!

– Exactamente. ¿Por qué te has vestido de payaso de circo?

– Payaso de circ-¡es un vestido de alta costura! – ella estaba hablándole a gritos para ese momento. Un nuevo pitido cortó la discusión por completo – ¡Y encima ahora llegamos tarde!

– Aflójate el corsé y relájate, princesa. ¡Es una boda! – se burló, repitiendo la frase e imitando el mismo tono de voz que ella había utilizado instantes atrás.

Entre insultos y gruñidos entre dientes, Haymitch y Effie pusieron rumbo a la sala en la que se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Por suerte, no habían sido los únicos que habían llegado con retraso, así que para alegría de la mujer y exasperación del hombre, pudieron ser testigos de todo el acontecimiento desde el minuto uno. A pesar de que el mentor intentó tomar asiento al fondo de la habitación, Effie terminó arrastrándole hasta la segunda fila, justo detrás de Plutarch y la Presidenta Coin. Absolutamente todo el mundo apartó la mirada durante unos instantes de los novios para clavarla sobre el montón de tela rosa y el mentor del Distrito 12.

– ¿Por qué no podías ponerte el uniforme como todo el mundo? – reprochó el hombre, hablando en voz baja.

– Porque ese uniforme, Haymitch, es un atentado al buen gusto y a la moda – los labios de Effie apenas de movían, pero el sonido llegó lo suficientemente lejos como para que Haymitch no tuviera problema alguno en entender sus palabras – Todo el mundo en este Distrito debería de estarme agradecido por haber traído la salvación en lo que a estilo se refiere – añadió, haciendo un par de gestos con la mano.

– Estas ridícula.

– Y tú estás tan ciego como los demás.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, alguien les mandó callar. Al parecer, el volumen de sus voces se había ido elevando sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió sin más incidentes. Effie se iba emocionando por momentos, especialmente después de que la pareja intercambiase sus votos, mientras que Haymitch simplemente les observaba en silencio. Para cuando Finnick y Annie fueron declarados marido y mujer, la escolta estaba llorando abiertamente, aplaudiendo con fuerza mientras que luchaba por controlarse.

En un acto de galantería sin precedentes, Haymitch hizo aparecer un pañuelo blanco delante de las narices de Effie, sin apartar la mirada del ahora matrimonio, que continuaba celebrando su amor frente al altar. La mujer reconoció el pañuelo como ese que el mentor solía llevar a todas partes, para sonarse la nariz siempre en los momentos más inapropiados. Una expresión de asco se dibujó en su rostro. El hombre, al notar que los segundos seguían pasando y que ella no cogía el pañuelo, dirigió la mirada en su dirección, topándose con su rostro crispado y lleno de lágrimas.

– Oh por favor… ¡Esta limpio! – se quejó Haymitch, tras poner los ojos en blanco. El color subió hasta las mejillas de Effie, que empezó a sentirse avergonzada por haber pensado lo peor de su acompañante. Sin perder más tiempo, cogió el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas con él, dando pequeños toquecitos con la tela sobre su piel para no quitarse la capa de maquillaje junto con las lágrimas.

– Gracias.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

El banquete, si es que realmente podía llamarse así, estaba llegando a su fin. Las férreas normas del Distrito 13 habían sido ignoradas levemente, garantizando que una ración de comida algo superior a lo normal fuese servida entre los ciudadanos, aunque no lo suficiente como para que una gota de alcohol llegase hasta sus copas. Aunque llevase varias semanas sobrio y lo peor de su síndrome de abstinencia estuviese llegando a su fin, Haymitch aún seguía anhelando la vuelta de su amado licor. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, por lo que el hombre soltó los cubiertos antes de que el episodio fuese demasiado evidente y atrajese la atención del resto de comensales. Sin embargo, el detalle no pasó desapercibido para la escolta, que frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible.

– ¡Creo que es hora de que los novios hagan un brindis! – exclamó la mujer, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que algunos de los invitados apoyasen su idea. En cuestión de segundos, todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre Finnick y Annie, dándole a Haymitch unos valiosos minutos para poder terminar su cena en paz.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, pero una vez que los platos fueron retirados, una de las manos del mentor voló hasta la rodilla de Effie, dándole un pequeño apretón. Por el momento, eso sería agradecimiento más que suficiente.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

Después de que los novios abriesen el baile, cientos de personas se les fueron uniendo a medida que la noche iba avanzando. Algunos bailaban en parejas, otros en pequeños grupos, aunque debido a la gran cantidad de población del 12 que había en ese momento, los bailes tradicionales del Distrito pronto se volvieron populares entre los invitados.

Haymitch se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, mientras que Effie había tomado una posición algo más retirada, observando a los bailarines sentada en un lateral de la sala. Por primera vez desde que había empezado la velada, la mujer se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse puesto el traje gris como todo el mundo. Quizás, de haber sido así, habría encontrado el valor para levantarse de la silla y acercarse al pequeño grupo de personas que rodeaba a Primrose Everdeen, que había asumido la función improvisada de profesora y se estaba dedicando a enseñarles los entresijos de la danza. Pero no, Effie había tenido que insistir en ponerse el dichoso vestido, atrayendo todas las miradas en su dirección a cada paso que daba. En el Capitolio, habría estado en el centro de la pista de baile desde la primera canción, pero aquí, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua bajo el sol abrasador. Un suspiro derrotado escapó de sus labios.

– ¿Cansada de tanto bailar, princesa? – Effie dio un pequeño respingo, girando la cabeza bruscamente. Se había quedado tan embobada observando a los invitados que no había escuchado al hombre acercarse.

– ¿Cansado de esconderte?

– Nadie puede culparme por intentar buscar algo que merezca la pena beber – bromeó el mentor, aunque por el tono de su voz, Effie no podía estar del todo segura qué parte de verdad se escondía tras el chiste. Él se dejó caer a su lado pesadamente, tomando asiento – ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

– No creía que fueses a volver.

– Teníamos un trato así que… prefiero unos minutos de tortura ahora que escuchar tus reproches durante semanas – explicó, ganándose una mirada poco amigable por parte de ella. Instantes más tarde, Haymitch se puso de nuevo en pie con movimientos lentos y pesados, extendiendo la mano en dirección de Effie.

– No conozco los pasos – replicó ella, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes, olvidándose durante unos segundos del pintalabios rojo que luchaba por no perecer ante el ataque.

– Yo sí – replicó él. La cara de sorpresa de la escolta pareció molestarle, ya que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bufido entre dientes – ¿Qué? Es un baile que aprendemos todos en el 12 cuando somos niños – la sorpresa poco a poco fue transformándose en una pequeña sonrisa. Durante unos instantes, Effie no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Haymitch con ocho o nueve años, sacando a alguna niña del Distrito a bailar con una expresión traviesa dibujada en su rostro – ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no? – gruñó el mentor, incómodo.

– Me encantaría – por fin, la mujer aceptó la invitación.

Al principio, la situación fue bastante tensa. Effie seguía más pendiente de lo que pudieran pensar los demás que de disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo, y Haymitch llevaba tanto tiempo sin relacionarse de manera sana con otro ser humano que prácticamente había olvidado cómo se hacía. Sin embargo, a medida que fueron pasando los minutos, la incomodidad fue desapareciendo. La mujer demostró ser una aprendiz bastante aplicada y pronto dejó de pisarle, repitiendo los movimientos que Haymitch le iba enseñando con soltura. Canción tras canción, sus cuerpos se fueron amoldando el uno al otro hasta quedar en sintonía, momento en el que realmente empezaron a disfrutar de la velada como cualquiera de los presentes. Effie era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y aunque a él le costaba algo más mostrarse igual de desinhibido, al menos no estaba gruñendo enfadado. Al final, la promesa de bailar al menos una canción se alargó hasta el final de la noche, cuando el pitido de los horarios de todos los invitados avisó de la clausura de la ceremonia.

Haymitch la acompañó por los pasillos del Distrito 13, deteniendo sus pasos frente a la puerta de la habitación. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, el hombre tosió un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta.

– Gracias – habló finalmente Effie – Ha sido una velada maravillosa.

– Sí, bueno… tampoco te acostumbres, princesa – la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así, eso no la detuvo para acortar la distancia que les separaba y fundirse en un abrazo con el mentor.

– No lo estropees – le regañó.

En lugar de replicar, él se limitó a corresponder al abrazo, rodeando su cintura con firmeza. Antes de separarse, Effie se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla, tras sujetar su rostro con la palma de la mano.

– Buenas noches – se despidió ella, antes de alejarse definitivamente y entrar en su habitación.

– Buenas noches – murmuró él. Un calor agradable se asentó en la boca de su estómago, pero antes de que la sensación progresase y se le escapase de las manos, Haymitch volvió a hablar utilizando un tono de voz algo más alto – ¡Sigo pensando que pareces un payaso de circo!

Desde el pasillo, el mentor pudo imaginarse a la perfección el rostro de Effie poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperada ante su actitud. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios antes de continuar con su camino.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy^^**

 **Sigo aceptando sugerencias, así que como siempre, os leo en los comentarios!**


	6. Drunk kiss

**Otra idea que me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días, para amenizar a mitad de la semana jajaja**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"Drunk kiss… or kiss the drunk"_

 _._

Haymitch estaba completamente borracho.

Lo cierto era que, si bien el estado de embriaguez tampoco era ninguna novedad, sí que lo era el nivel al que había llegado. En los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, Effie nunca le había visto así. Chaff había tenido que arrastrarle, literalmente, hasta su habitación en el ático, cargando el cuerpo casi inerte del vencedor sobre su hombro, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Una vez tumbado boca arriba sobre la colcha, toda la responsabilidad por el hombre inconsciente había pasado a manos de Effie. La escolta le observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, mientras que trataba de decidir qué hacer con él.

Haymitch era desagradable, soez, maleducado, insensible y mil atributos negativos más, pero ahora mismo, Effie solo podía ver a un hombre tan sumamente roto que su última alternativa para intentar mantener los pedazos que quedaban de él sin desmoronarse era recurrir al alcohol. Soltando un pequeño suspiro, la mujer eliminó la distancia que los separaba, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

– Voy a quitarte esos zapatos, ¿vale? – le informó, aunque nadie estuviese allí para escuchar y muchos menos responder. Simplemente, le pareció apropiado hacerlo – Y creo que esa camisa mugrosa también tiene que desaparecer – añadió después de unos segundos, al observar las manchas que impregnaban la tela en varios puntos. No podía permitir que se metiese bajo las sábanas limpias estando hecho un desastre.

Sin embargo, Haymitch demostró tener unos reflejos dignos de un Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, ya que en cuanto los dedos de la mujer rozaron la superficie de los botones de su camisa, una mano voló en su dirección y se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. El agarre era tan fuerte que la escolta pronto empezó a notar un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos, indicativo de que estaba empezando a faltarles sangre.

– Haymitch… Haymitch soy yo, Effie – reprimiendo las ganas de soltar un grito, trató de modular el tono de su voz para no mostrarse alterada – Me estás haciendo daño, ¿puedes soltarme? – durante unos breves instantes, el hombre abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar la mirada en la persona que tenía delante. Aunque no consiguió ver más allá de la silueta de una peluca azul, fue más que suficiente para que bajase la guardia – Eso es. Voy a quitarte la camisa y luego podrás seguir durmiendo, ¿vale?

Tras emitir un gruñido ininteligible, Haymitch se dejó hacer. La habitación no hacía más que darle vueltas, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, así que tampoco es que tuviera muchas más alternativas además de dejar que Effie se hiciese cargo de su ropa. Tampoco fue una tarea fácil para la mujer, ya que aunque él no pusiera resistencia, movilizar un cuerpo prácticamente inerte requirió de un gran esfuerzo físico por su parte. Pequeñas gotitas se sudor empezaron a aparecer en su frente, ya que la peluca no ayudaba a evacuar el calor.

– Levanta las caderas – pidió ella, tras intentar, en vano, quitarle el cinturón y los pantalones. El mentor estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, así que Effie tuvo que golpearle un par de veces con el dorso de la mano en el pecho para conseguir que obedeciera la orden. Tras un par de tirones, la prenda se deslizó finalmente por las piernas del hombre, dejándole en ropa interior – Vale, vamos a taparte un poco…

Una vez que Haymitch estuvo bajo las sábanas y posicionado correctamente sobre el colchón, Effie soltó un pequeño suspiro. Su mirada recorrió la silueta del mentor de abajo hacia arriba, hasta detenerse sobre su rostro. Al menos, su expresión era tranquila, relajada, como si ninguna preocupación ocupase sus pensamientos en ese preciso instante. Sabiendo que no tendría una oportunidad así con él despierto, la escolta alzó la mano y empezó a recorrer las facciones del hombre con la punta de los dedos. Nariz, pómulos, labios. Hasta llegar a la frente y perderse entre las hebras de su cabello enredado. Haymitch no se inmutó lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando los dedos de ella se encontraron con algún nudo particularmente difícil de deshacer antes de seguir acariciando su cabello.

– No deberías beber así – habló de nuevo ella, sin dejar de tocarle – Se que piensas que nadie puede entenderte pero… sigo pensando que hay otras maneras de enfrentar todo ese dolor sin necesidad de poner tu vida en peligro cada día – un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios. Sin ningún testigo que pudiera juzgarla, no había necesidad de mantener esa máscara de falsa alegría e ignorancia que llevaba siempre puesta – Yo podría ayudarte. Si alguna vez dejases de verme como tu peor enemiga, podría ayudarte. Ojalá que algún día te des cuenta – Effie siguió acariciando los mechones sin descanso, hasta que el cansancio y la tensión acumulada empezaron a hacer mella en su cuerpo y los párpados empezaron a pesarle.

Tras dejar una última caricia sobre su mejilla, la escolta se puso en pie. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse de la cama, volvió a agacharse y acercó su rostro al del mentor, depositando un beso casto sobre sus labios. Apenas fue un pequeño roce, tan sutil y tan cuidadoso que bien podría haber sido una pluma en vez de su boca. Algo que jamás se habría permitido hacer de haber estado el hombre consciente. Tras acariciar su cabello por última vez, Effie se puso en pie y salió de la habitación.

– Buenas noches, Haymitch – murmuró, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El pecho del hombre continuó subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento pero regular, tomando y soltando aire profundamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto la cerradura hizo _click_ , los ojos grises del mentor se abrieron bruscamente. Al parecer, ni siquiera la cantidad inhumana de alcohol que había consumido había sido suficiente como mantener el sueño por demasiado tiempo.

La cuestión era, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?

.

* * *

.

 **¡Feliz miércoles! :D**


	7. Learn to live again

**¡Hola, hola! No se muy bien cómo resumir este capítulo, ya que ha sido fruto de una idea salvaje que se me pasó por la cabeza ayer por la noche y que al final se ha convertido en esto jajaja**

 **No creo que haya nada lo suficientemente explícito como para tener que ponerle un rating M, pero sí que hay descripciones de tortura e insinuaciones de abusos sexuales, por lo que estáis avisados!**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Prompt:** _"AU de Effie y Haymitch durante y después de Sinsajo"_

 _._

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez en la que la había visto con vida. El aerodeslizador había aparecido en la azotea del edificio exactamente cinco minutos antes de que Katniss Everdeen volase la arena por los aires. Diez minutos antes de eso, Haymitch había abandonado discretamente la sala de visionado de la sede central de los juegos, dejando a Effie y a Portia atrás. Cinna había desaparecido misteriosamente. Semanas más tarde, las fuentes de Plutarch certificaron la muerte del estilista a manos de los interrogadores del Capitolio. Unos días después, Portia y el equipo de preparación de Peeta fueron ejecutados públicamente por colaborar con los rebeldes.

Desde su reclusión en el área médica del Distrito 13, Haymitch esperó pacientemente a que le llegase el turno a la escolta, pero los días siguieron pasando sin noticia alguna de su paradero.

– Es como si se hubiera esfumado – habló Plutarch, sentado en una silla a pie de cama – Teníamos claro que los Agentes de la Paz la encarcelarían para interrogarla, pero ya deberían de haberla soltado hace semanas.

– Cinna y Portia están muertos, al igual que los equipos de preparación, ¿realmente te planteas qué ha podido pasar con ella? – replicó el mentor amargamente. Estaba tumbado sobre uno de los costados, dándole la espalda al otro hombre, haciendo una pequeña bola con su cuerpo para intentar aliviar el dolor de los calambres. El síndrome de abstinencia estaba siendo un auténtico infierno.

– Si estuviese muerta lo habrían televisado, igual que han hecho con el resto de escoltas.

– Tampoco tiene sentido que sigan interrogándola – Haymitch giró sobre sí mismo – Ella no sabía nada de lo que teníamos planeado, no tiene ninguna información que darles.

– ¿Estas seguro de que no le contaste nada? – inquirió el hombre, entrecerrando levemente la mirada – Tal vez alguna noche, con algo de alcohol de por medio…

– No.

– Está bien… seguiremos buscando – finalizó, poniéndose en pie, tras observar el aspecto cada vez más desmejorado del mentor. Instantes más tarde, abandonó la habitación, dejando de nuevo al hombre solo con sus demonios.

Semanas después, Haymitch fue dado de alta y comenzó a trabajar a pleno rendimiento en la revolución. O en conseguir que Katniss quisiera formar parte de ella, mejor dicho. Al poco tiempo, los vencedores fueron liberados. Effie tampoco estaba entre ellos.

Plutarch había hecho especial hincapié en evacuar del Capitolio solo a los individuos más necesarios para la revolución, argumentando que cuantas menos personas fuesen, menos posibilidades habría de que algo saliera mal. Por otro lado, el vigilante había afirmado que todos aquellos nacidos en el Capitolio estarían protegidos por su ciudadanía, por lo que no había necesidad de llevarlos consigo. Días después, las ejecuciones comenzaron y Haymitch empezó a arrepentirse de no haber llevado a la escolta al 13. Effie le había sacado de sus casillas mil millones de veces a lo largo de los años, sin embargo, durante los dos últimos Juegos, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Desgraciadamente, nunca podría averiguar a dónde les habría llevado ese cambio.

Finnick murió. Primrose murió. Katniss sobrevivió a costa de haber quedado abrasada. Todo para que los rebeldes consiguieran derrocar finalmente al Presidente Snow bajo el mando de Coin. Y entonces, Effie apareció.

Al registrar la mansión presidencial, los soldados rebeldes habían encontrado una serie de catacumbas abandonadas en el sótano, a dos o tres niveles bajo el suelo. Sin embargo, las mazmorras no habían estado tan abandonadas como se creía, ya que al inspeccionarlas más a fondo, habían encontrado un cuerpo tirado en el suelo de una de las celdas. Nadie en el 13 había visto nunca a la escolta sin pelucas, sin maquillaje y sin vestidos estrafalarios, por lo que los soldados no habían sido capaces de identificar al saco de huesos y piel que habían encontrado. Haymitch no recordaba haber corrido tanto desde el día en el que le dijeron que su familia había sido asesinada.

Lo primero que captó la atención del mentor al entrar fue el hedor a humedad, orina, sangre y vómito que cargaba el ambiente y se metía en los pulmones con cada bocanada de aire. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, pudo distinguir las diferentes manchas rojas que había en el suelo de tierra. Algunas secas y antiguas, otras más recientes. Aparentemente, todas provenientes de la misma persona. Un gemido lastimero sacó al mentor de su trance, obligándole finalmente a acercarse al cuerpo que había tendido en el suelo, mirando a la pared, sin ropa y cubierto de heridas.

– ¿Effie? – la llamó, con un hilo de voz. Haymitch tragó saliva pesadamente, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba lentamente. Se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo, sin atreverse a tocarla. Aún así, al sentir su presencia, la mujer se estremeció y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, aterrorizada – Effie, soy yo.

Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente, ella terminó reconociendo su voz, ya que sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, buscándole en la oscuridad.

– ¿H-Haymitch? – su voz salió ronca y ahogada, como si hubiese pasado meses sin usarla o, por el contrario, se hubiese roto las cuerdas vocales a gritos. El mentor no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le daba más miedo.

– Sí, soy yo – apenas terminó de hablar, la mujer giró sobre sí misma en el suelo y se refugió en su pecho, aferrando la tela de su camisa con los puños. El mentor no tardó en rodearla entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no lesionar más aún su magullada figura. Effie rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, subida prácticamente en el regazo de Haymitch e ignorando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo cada vez que se movía – Estas a salvo, princesa, todo ha terminado…

Aunque las rodillas empezaron a dolerle después de cierto tiempo, él mantuvo la misma posición sin moverse ni un milímetro, susurrando algunas palabras de consuelo que sirvieran para tranquilizar a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos. Su rostro no estaba demasiado magullado, tan solo algún moratón viejo que ya estaba empezando a desaparecer. El resto de su cuerpo era una historia muy diferente.

Tenía heridas y marcas en las muñecas, signo de que había estado atada durante gran parte de su cautiverio y de que se había resistido a esas ataduras. Los brazos y las piernas estaban cubiertos de multitud de cortes y arañazos, aunque ninguno grave. Lo peor de todo parecía concentrarse en la zona de su espalda. Haymitch había visto suficientes heridas y cicatrices de latigazos en su vida como para saber que la mujer había sido azotada de manera repetitiva durante los últimos meses. La carne de esa zona estaba roja, inflamada. Infectada, sin duda. El mentor movió el brazo ligeramente, para poder seguir acunándola sin rozar las lesiones. Ni siquiera quiso pensar de dónde venían los restos de sangre fresca que podían apreciarse entre sus muslos.

– ¿Puedes confirmar que es ella? – preguntó uno de los soldados. Haymitch había olvidado que tenían público. En un intento de preservar la poca decencia que le quedaba, el mentor la acercó un poco más a él, tratando de bloquear la vista de su cuerpo desnudo del resto de los presentes.

– Sí.

– Tenemos orden de llevarla a la prisión del centro de entrenamiento, con el resto de prisioneros de guerra – informó otro soldado.

– ¡No! – rugió el mentor. Effie gimió lastimeramente, sobresaltada por el ruido – Necesita un médico urgentemente.

– Recibirá la atención necesaria una vez que la traslademos allí.

– He dicho que no.

– Soldado Abernathy, no tiene el rango necesario como para contradecirnos.

– Déjame hablar con Plutarch y yo te daré rango – replicó Haymitch, que estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

– La orden viene de la Presidenta Coin.

– ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! – volvió a gritar, refiriéndose a Effie.

– N-no les dejes… Haymitch, no… n-no – balbuceó la mujer. Estaba apretando tanto la tela que los nudillos se le habían puesto completamente blancos.

– No vas a ir a ningún lado, preciosa – apañándoselas para no soltarla, el mentor se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba sobre la camisa, reajustándola sobre Effie. La escolta había perdido tanto peso que la prenda le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos, cubriendo su modestia por completo – Vamos a buscar un médico para que te cure esas heridas – murmuró.

Ni las amenazas ni los gritos de los soldados fueron suficientes para impedir que Haymitch se pusiera en pie, con la mujer entre sus brazos, y echase a andar hacia la superficie.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

– No puedo retrasarlo más tiempo, Haymitch.

– Vas a tener que poder – replicó, hablando entre dientes para que la conversación no se escuchara al otro lado de la puerta – No esta lista.

Plutarch frunció el ceño profundamente, aunque nada superaba la cara de pocos amigos del mentor. Tras el rescate, y con la influencia del vigilante, Haymitch había conseguido mantener a Effie alejada de la cárcel, aunque su condición de prisionera de guerra no había cambiado. Los testimonios de Haymitch y Plutarch, unido al hecho de que había sido torturada por el Capitolio, serían más que suficiente para conseguir la absolución de los cargos que se le imputaban, pero para ello, Effie tendría que declarar en su propio juicio.

– Sus heridas están curadas, no existe ningún motivo físico por el que no pueda ir – insistió – Ya hemos hecho demasiadas excepciones con ella.

Durante los días siguientes a la liberación, el agradecimiento y la desesperación habían dejado paso al rencor. Haymitch la había salvado, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, él había sido el responsable principal de que ella hubiese terminado allí en primer lugar. El mentor la había decepcionado cientos de veces a lo largo de los años, poniéndola en ridículo, insultándola, pero nada comparado a dejarla atrás para sufrir meses de tortura ininterrumpida.

– Hablaré con ella – se rindió finalmente. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, él era una de las pocas personas a las que Effie toleraba ver sin sufrir un ataque de pánico.

El juicio fue rápido, aunque muy mediático al tratarse de la última escolta viva. La expresión de la mujer perdió cualquier atisbo de vitalidad que pudiera conservar al escuchar que su sentencia la obligaba a cumplir una última tarea para el Capitolio: ser la escolta de Katniss Everdeen una vez más, durante la ejecución del Presidente Snow. Después de eso, sería libre el resto de su vida. Los Juegos por fin habían terminado para Effie Trinket. Días después, Snow estaba muerto. Alma Coin también.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

Los golpes incesantes en la puerta de entrada de la casa consiguieron despertarle. Sintiendo los efectos de una resaca memorable, Haymitch dirigió sus pasos hasta el recibidor. No había tenido una visita en meses, o por lo menos, no una que tuviese que atender. Sae la Grasienta tenía una copia de las llaves, por lo que nunca tenía la necesidad de llamar, al igual que Peeta. La última opción, Katniss, nunca venía a verle, por lo que quedaba automáticamente descartada. Por eso mismo, nunca podría haber imaginado que esa mañana Effie decidiría plantarse frente a su puerta.

Seguía tan delgada como la última vez, aunque las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos se habían vuelto más pronunciadas. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros en pequeñas ondas, simples, sin florituras ni peinados extraños. A sus pies, descansaba una maleta que le llegaba a la altura de la cadera, mientras que una bolsa mucho más pequeña colgaba de su hombro. Sin embargo, los ojos de Haymitch no podían despegarse de su abdomen. Su abdomen anormalmente hinchado.

– Hola – dijo finalmente ella. Ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para que el mentor la mirase a los ojos. Después de unos minutos más de silencio, volvió a hablar de nuevo – Necesito ayuda – eso sí que pareció captar la atención del hombre.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Haymitch empezó a pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo – Pensé que era un monstruo egoísta, vil y egocéntrico que merecía morir ahogado en su propio vómito – definitivamente, meses atrás no se habían despedido en los mejores términos. Haymitch había vuelto a beber tras el juicio de Effie y ella había terminado perdiendo los papeles por completo. Se gritaron hasta quedarse afónicos y no habían vuelto a saber nada el uno del otro. Hasta hoy.

– Se lo que dije – afirmó, tajante, para después bajar la mirada hasta su vientre – Pero no… no puedo hacer esto sola. Mi familia está muerta, los pocos conocidos que me quedan no quieren saber nada de mí… N-no… no puedo dormir por las noches, no puedo… – Effie tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación – Solo me quedas tú.

– Si quieres mi opinión, preciosa, estás jodida – replicó, riendo amargamente. Aún así, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a la vivienda.

Effie dejó sus maletas en el recibidor, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el salón. Dibujando una mueca de dolor en su rostro, se dejó caer en el sillón. Haymitch hizo lo propio segundos más tarde, con un vaso de cristal entre las manos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, simplemente sentados hombro con hombro mirando fijamente a la pared.

– Estas embarazada.

– Lo sé.

Haymitch se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, dejando a continuación el recipiente sobre la mesita de café. Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo impasible, moviéndose exclusivamente para respirar y parpadear.

– ¿Quién es el padre?

– No lo sé.

– ¿No lo sabes?

– Algún soldado del Capitolio – su voz salió plana, carente de emociones.

La imagen del cuerpo de Effie tirado en el suelo de la celda volvió a la mente del mentor. Él había visto los restos de sangre entre sus piernas, y aunque nunca se había atrevido a indagar al respecto, no había que ser un genio para suponer lo que esos hombres le habían hecho durante su aprisionamiento. Sin embargo, el ver la prueba viviente del abuso hacía que le diesen ganas de vomitar.

– Has dicho que necesitas mi ayuda.

– Necesito un sitio en el que poder quedarme un tiempo – por primera vez desde que estaban ahí sentados, Effie volvió a buscar al hombre con la mirada – No voy a poder trabajar durante unos meses y se me está acabando el dinero que tenía ahorrado… He vendido mi apartamento en el Capitolio. No… no podía seguir viviendo allí. Las pesadillas… no puedo dormir sabiendo que allí ocurrió todo… no puedo… – lo que había empezado como un discurso coherente se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un balbuceo. Haymitch no hizo nada para interrumpirla, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando – No quiero dinero, ni quiero cargarte con nada que no te corresponda. Solo… solo necesito un poco de tiempo para poder empezar de nuevo.

– ¿Cuánto te falta para…? – el mentor hizo un gesto con la mano, en dirección a su abdomen.

– Una semana. Algunos días más si viene con retraso – la información logró sorprenderle. El embarazo de Effie era evidente a simple vista, pero el tamaño de su vientre tampoco era tan grande como el de otras mujeres que él había visto a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez, la delgadez y la falta de sueño habían afectado al crecimiento de su feto.

– He vuelto a la bebida.

– Lo sé. No he venido a regañarte, si es lo que te preocupa – replicó ella. Había ciertas cosas de su personalidad que nunca podría cambiar, pero esa Effie controladora y obsesionada por las apariencias había muerto meses atrás en una prisión del Capitolio.

– Vale – ambos volvieron a clavar la mirada sobre la pared. La escolta tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza como para pedir asilo en la morada de un borracho para dar a luz a su bebé bastardo, pero de una manera macabra y podrida, era la única solución que realmente tenía sentido para ambos. Se habían hecho demasiado daño, pero al mismo tiempo, se conocían como nadie después de tantos años trabajando juntos. Finalmente, Haymitch se puso en pie – Sae arreglará el cuarto de invitados para ti. Estás en tu casa.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

La cena aquella noche fue una de las más tensas que se recuerdan en el Distrito 12. A un lado de la mesa, un ilusionado Peeta y una sombría Katniss. Al otro lado, un ebrio Haymitch y una embarazadísima Effie. Ni a los adultos ni a la joven les pareció una idea demasiado acertada, pero Peeta había insistido enormemente, argumentando que el volver a estar los cuatro juntos después de tantos meses se merecía una celebración. Por los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, nada era igual que antes. Al menos, todos tuvieron el tacto suficiente como para ignorar el gran elefante en la habitación, y tras las caras de sorpresa al ver la curvilínea figura de la mujer, nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Aquella noche, después de que los adolescentes regresasen a sus respectivas casas, Haymitch siguió bebiendo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido sobre la colcha de la cama. Horas más tarde, el mentor volvió a despertarse con unas ganas imperiosas de ir al cuarto de baño. Aunque fuese licor, era casi un litro de líquido lo que había ingerido, por lo que era de esperar que su vejiga no pudiera aguantar tantas horas sin ser vaciada, por muy borracho que estuviese. Tras tirar de la cadena y salir del cuarto de baño, el mentor pasó por delante de la puerta del salón, encontrándose con una Effie más que despierta, de pie junto a la ventana, masajeando su vientre con movimientos circulares con las palmas de las manos.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, desde el marco de la puerta. Ella dio un pequeño respingo, asustada – Perdón.

– No, no es nada… No te había escuchado bajar.

– ¿Estás bien? – volvió a repetir, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. La escolta estaba incómoda, eso era un hecho, ya que sus manos no habían dejado de moverse y la expresión de su rostro seguía crispada – ¿Llamo a un médico?

– No – respondió de manera cortante – Estoy bien, de verdad – añadió, con un tono de voz algo más suave – Tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches y eso pone al bebé de los nervios… Se pasa horas dándome patadas sin que pueda hacer nada por calmarle – Haymitch bajó la mirada hasta su abdomen, frunciendo el ceño profundamente – Estoy bien. Vuelve a la cama.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

En las noches posteriores a esa, Haymitch hizo un esfuerzo silencioso por no beber tanto antes de irse a dormir. Al no perder la consciencia, fue capaz de despertarse al escuchar los gritos de Effie al fondo del pasillo. La primera vez no se atrevió a hacer nada, simplemente la escuchó durante horas hasta que finalmente los gritos cesaron y el mentor pudo escuchar el sonido de sus pies pequeños y descalzos escaleras abajo. La segunda noche fue similar a la primera. Durante la tercera, sin embargo, Haymitch tomó la decisión de intentar despertarla.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se la encontró boca arriba sobre la cama, con las sábanas arrugadas y enredadas en sus pies. No hacía más que sollozar, gemir y emitir pequeños gritos, mientras que intentaba zafarse de un enemigo que Haymitch no alcanzaba a ver.

– Princesa, despierta – habló el mentor, acercándose a la cama – Effie.

Al parecer, las palabras no iban a ser suficientes, ya que en lugar de mejorar, la mujer empezó a agitarse más frenéticamente, aumentando el riesgo de darse algún golpe en el abdomen. Tras soltar un suspiro, Haymitch tomó asiento sobre el colchón.

– Effie – la llamó de nuevo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente logró provocar una respuesta en ella fue cuando la palma de su mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. Al sentir el contacto, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, aterrorizados. En ese momento entre la vigilia y la pesadilla, Effie trató de huir de la cama, con las sábanas aún enredadas alrededor de sus piernas. De hecho, habría terminado cayendo al suelo si el mentor no hubiese sido más rápido y la hubiese obligado a volver al colchón, sujetándola por el brazo – Effie, soy yo. Estas a salvo. Estas en el 12. Nadie va a intentar hacerte daño.

Finalmente, la escolta pareció despertarse del todo, cesando en sus intentos por zafarse del agarre de Haymitch y salir de la cama. Al ver que estaba consciente de nuevo, el mentor la soltó, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado de nuevo en el borde del colchón, dejándole el espacio suficiente como para que no se sintiera acorralada. Sin embargo, instantes más tarde, Effie se lanzó a sus brazos, acurrucándose en su regazo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho aquel día en la prisión, meses atrás. Haymitch empezó a balancearse suavemente, acunándola como si fuese una niña pequeña, hasta que finalmente el llanto cesó por completo y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Effie nunca le habló acerca del contenido de las pesadillas, pero desde esa noche, el mentor empezó a tomar por costumbre el meterse en su cama cada vez que escuchaba el más mínimo ruido proveniente de su habitación, alejando sus miedos y regalándole unas valiosas horas de sueño entre sus brazos. Incluso él había empezado a dormir un poco más.

Al caer la noche número once desde la llegada de Effie al Distrito 12, las cosas dieron un paso hacia adelante.

– Me voy ya a la cama – informó la mujer, asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Haymitch estaba tirado en el sillón, con un vaso entre las manos – ¿Vienes? – el hombre giró la cabeza tan deprisa que las vértebras de su cuello emitieron un chasquido seco. Effie había bajado la mirada hasta sus pies (o hasta donde se supone que deberían estar sus pies, ya que su abdomen limitaba en gran medida su campo de visión) antes de volver a hablar – Al final terminarás viniendo igualmente así que… así ahorramos tiempo.

De un solo trago, Haymitch vació su vaso por completo. A continuación, se puso en pie tambaleándose ligeramente y siguió a la mujer escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Effie se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda, aunque dejando el suficiente espacio tras ella como para que el mentor pudiera acostarse en la otra mitad de la cama. Desde esa perspectiva, Haymitch nunca podría haber adivinado que la mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz, ya que su silueta era pequeña, delgada, acurrucada sobre sí misma. La escolta no reaccionó al sentir el colchón hundirse con el peso del mentor.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? – preguntó ella, después de un buen rato en silencio.

– Pensé que era lo mejor. No sabías nada. Era de esperar que te interrogasen, pero deberían de haberte soltado después de unas cuantas preguntas – daños colaterales, habría dicho Plutarch para justificar lo ocurrido – Me equivoqué.

Finalmente, con movimientos lentos y pesados, Effie giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar tendida sobre su otro costado. Haymitch continuó tumbado boca arriba, pero giró la cabeza hacia un lateral para poder cruzar sus ojos grises con los azules de su compañera.

– Nunca llegaste a pedirme perdón.

– ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

– Habría sido un buen comienzo – contra todo pronóstico, la escolta estaba tranquila, sin el más mínimo rastro de rencor o reproche en sus palabras.

– No sabía cómo – murmuró Haymitch – ¿Perdón por dejar que te metiesen en esa celda? ¿Perdón por los meses de tortura? ¿Perdón por permitir que todo un batallón de soldados del Capitolio utilizase tu cuerpo como un juguete? – sin darse cuenta, el tono de su voz fue elevándose poco a poco. El hombre se tomó unos segundos para intentar tranquilizarse, pasándose las manos temblorosas por el pelo – ¿Cómo le pides perdón a alguien por algo así, princesa?

– No lo sé pero… te habría perdonado… Si me lo hubieses pedido, te habría perdonado en ese mismo momento – habló ella, retirando la mirada durante unos instantes – Pero nunca me dijiste nada, como… como si te diese igual.

– No me daba igual – interrumpió él, tajante, atreviéndose a empujar el mentón de Effie con la punta de los dedos, forzando que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte y probablemente nunca lo serían, así que esperaba que la escolta pudiera ver la verdad que se escondía en sus gestos.

– A pesar de todo he terminado perdonándote – confesó, dibujando una sonrisa triste en sus labios – Hagas lo que hagas, nunca puedo estar enfadada contigo demasiado tiempo…

– ¿Nueve meses no te parece demasiado tiempo?

– Estaba realmente enfadada – replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

Finalmente, él también terminó sonriendo sutilmente. Tenía claro que no se merecía tener a una persona como Effie a su lado, aguantando durante años sus insultos, sus borracheras y sus desplantes, pero siempre dispuesta a pasarlo todo por alto aún sin recibir una disculpa en condiciones. Al parecer, algunas cosas nunca llegarían a cambiar.

– Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – murmuró Haymitch.

– Yo también.

Pronto, el cansancio de todo el día empezó a hacer mella en la escolta, que no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida, acurrucada en el costado del mentor y utilizando su hombro como almohada. Esa noche la nieve cubrió el Distrito 12 por primera vez en ese invierno. También, fue la primera libre de pesadillas en muchos meses.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Haymitch despertó solo en la habitación, encontrándose con la mitad de la cama mojada. Inicialmente, no pudo evitar sentir alivio al comprobar que no era sangre lo que manchaba las sábanas, pero una vez que su cerebro adormilado empezó a asimilar la otra alternativa posible, al mentor se le heló la sangre por completo.

– ¿Effie?

– Estoy en la cocina – contestó, desde el piso de abajo. El hombre bajó las escaleras tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas, encontrándose casi de bruces con la escolta en el pasillo.

– ¿Por qué no me has despertado? – inquirió, visiblemente alterado. Después de veinticinco años sin ser capaz de dormir una noche a pierna suelta, tenía que haber elegido precisamente esa para relajarse y dejarse llevar.

– Estas cosas llevan horas, Haymitch – al parecer, le había dado tiempo a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, ya que el pijama que llevaba puesto no tenía ningún tipo de mancha sospechosa y su pelo rubio aún estaba levemente humedecido – No había necesidad de molestarte.

– ¿Se te ha ocurrido mirar por la ventana? – replicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano. La nieve lo cubría todo, habiéndose acumulado libremente durante toda la noche, borrando caminos, senderos, carreteras y todo a su paso. Effie, que seguramente no había visto una nevada así en toda su vida, seguía sin comprender cuál era el problema – Hasta que la gente del pueblo no quite la nieve del camino, no vamos a poder salir de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Y eso sí que puede llevar horas, princesa.

Effie emitió entonces un pequeño gemido entre dientes, llevando una de sus manos a la parte inferior de su abdomen y apretando los ojos con fuerza. El mentor murmuró algo sobre llamar a Peeta y a Katniss antes de desaparecer en busca del teléfono, dejando a la mujer congelada en el sitio hasta que la nueva contracción llegó a su fin. Minutos más tarde, ambos volvieron a reencontrarse en el salón.

– Katniss va a intentar traer a alguien del pueblo – explicó el mentor. El Distrito estaba aún en plena reconstrucción, por lo que la población residente seguía siendo escasa y ni siquiera tenían un hospital en condiciones. De hecho, la comunicación vía telefónica era un privilegio del que solo los vencedores disfrutaban, razón por la que la adolescente había tenido que bajar al pueblo en persona para dar aviso.

– Las contracciones aún son muy espaciadas, hay tiempo de sobra – no tenía muy claro si quería convencer a Haymitch o a sí misma.

Tres horas más tarde, sin embargo, el tiempo de espera empezó a llegar a su fin. Effie había pasado el rato de pie, paseándose de un lado para otro, nerviosa, solo deteniéndose cada vez que el dolor subía de intensidad. Haymitch, por otro lado, no se había despegado de la ventana, esperando que Katniss apareciese en cualquier momento por la entrada de la Aldea. Por más que lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de soltar su habitual vaso de cristal, rellenándolo un par de veces, con la intención de detener el temblor persistente de sus manos.

– Deberías tumbarte y dejar de dar vueltas – sugirió el hombre. Al fin y al cabo, durante la última media hora Effie había pasado bastante más tiempo paralizada por las contracciones que andando.

– Haymitch tiene razón, Effie – intervino Peeta. El adolescente no estaba seguro de poder ser de mucha ayuda, pero no había dudado en unirse a ellos igualmente.

La escolta había mantenido la calma hasta ahora, pero ante la perspectiva de tener que quedarse recluida en la cama, la expresión de su rostro empezó a cargarse de miedo. El aceptar que el parto era inminente y empezar a prepararse para ello, lo hacía real. Aún así, todavía conservaba el suficiente sentido común como para no oponer resistencia.

– Llévala a mi habitación – ordenó Haymitch, cuando estaban a mitad de camino por las escaleras – La cama es más grande – estaba empezando a arrastrar las sílabas, por lo que tras terminar el licor que le quedaba, dejó abandonado el vaso vacío sobre la cómoda. Sus manos seguían temblando ligeramente, aunque empezaba a ser evidente que no estaba relacionado con la falta de alcohol.

Peeta no tardó en excusarse, avisándoles de que estaría en la planta de abajo, junto a la ventana del salón. Katniss tenía que estar al caer, o al menos, eso era lo que los tres no dejaban de repetir cada cinco minutos.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – inquirió Haymitch, ya que los minutos seguían pasando y Effie seguía de pie junto a la cama, sin moverse.

– No – respondió, tajante. Una contracción, mucho más fuerte que las demás, la hizo doblarse hacia adelante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mentor estuvo a su lado, sujetándola por el bíceps. La escolta arrugó ligeramente la nariz cuando el aroma a licor nubló sus sentidos – ¿Estás borracho?

– No lo suficiente.

– No puedes estar borracho, Haymitch, ¿me oyes? – sin Peeta delante, la mujer dejó que su máscara empezase a derrumbarse, por lo que su voz empezó a reflejar el mismo miedo que su rostro había reflejado minutos atrás, sollozando sin lágrimas.

– Katniss debe de estar a punto de volver con alguie-

– ¡No va a llegar a tiempo! – gritó, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos habían estado pensando desde hacía un par de horas. La nevada se había intensificado a lo largo de la mañana, dificultando aún más la situación – He perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me has fallado desde que te conozco, pero hoy no puedes, Haymitch. Hoy no. Te necesito – su mirada desesperada, llena de lágrimas, se cruzó con sus ojos grises durante unos largos instantes, hasta que la llegada de otra contracción la obligó a cerrarlos con fuerza.

– Vale… respira hondo, preciosa –murmuró, tras asentir con la cabeza un par de veces. Sus manos temblorosas empezaron a desabrochar la cintura de sus pantalones del pijama, dejando que la tela descendiera hasta el suelo. A continuación, la ayudó a tenderse sobre la cama, colocando una sábana sobre sus caderas que mantenía la unión entre sus piernas protegida de la vista.

En ese momento, Peeta volvió a aparecer por la puerta, solo. Al ver el cambio de posición que había sufrido Effie sobre la cama, el adolescente empalideció rápidamente.

– ¿Ya?

– Eso parece – murmuró el mentor.

– V-vale… ¿qué traigo? Agua, toallas… ¿Effie?

– La botella de licor que hay en el armario de la cocina – respondió Haymitch, ganándose un par de miradas reprobatorias en su dirección – ¡No es para mí! – exclamó, ofendido. Tras buscar durante unos segundos bajo la almohada, dio con el cuchillo que solía velar su sueño.

– Para desinfectar el cuchillo, claro. Perdona – habló Peeta atropelladamente, al percatarse de su error – Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Una vez solos en la habitación, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el de sus propias respiraciones, particularmente la de la escolta cada vez que el dolor aumentaba de intensidad.

– ¿Cuántos partos has visto en tu vida? – preguntó ella, en un intento por aligerar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

– Uno – Effie pareció sorprenderse ante esa información, ya que su propósito al hacerle dicha cuestión había sido bromear y burlarse de él – Mi padre había muerto recientemente en las minas y mi madre no quería estar sola. La comadrona me dejó cortar el cordón incluso… Aunque de eso hace más de treinta años.

– Bueno, creo que eso te sigue convirtiendo en la persona con más experiencia de esta casa.

– Si quieres mi opinión, preciosa, estás jodida – sentenció, con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios, repitiendo exactamente la misma frase que le había dedicado el día que se presentó frente a su puerta pidiendo ayuda.

– ¡No digas palabrotas!

Peeta no tardó en regresar a la habitación con los brazos cargados de utensilios que podrían necesitar durante el alumbramiento. Aún así, Effie se había propuesto aguantar todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiese, con la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriese y Katniss apareciera finalmente por la puerta. Sin embargo, parecía mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que media hora más tarde el dolor era prácticamente insoportable. Los lamentos de la escolta podían escucharse en toda la casa.

– Effie, tienes que empezar a empujar – murmuró Peeta, que había tomado la tarea de sujetar su mano e irle apartándole el pelo empapado del rostro. La mujer negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, apretando los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el dolor y la necesidad de hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos. La mirada preocupada del adolescente se clavó sobre la del mentor.

– Es la hora, preciosa – insistió.

– No… no, no, no… – ella siguió negando. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle después de que una contracción particularmente fuerte llegase a su fin – No puedo. No puedo…

– Sí que pued-

– ¡No! – gritó, sobresaltando a ambos hombres – ¿Q-qué pasa si… si se parece a alguno de ellos? No puedo vivir el resto de mi vida viendo sus caras cada día, no puedo, Haymitch, n-no puedo…

– Si eso ocurre ya pensaremos en algo, pero ahora mismo tienes que empujar – trató de razonar el mentor, colocando la palma de la mano sobre una de sus rodillas. No podían permitirse un ataque de pánico justo en ese momento – Si no lo haces, el bebé va a morirse ahí dentro – Peeta le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria por su falta total de tacto. Aún así, nadie podía acusarle de no estar diciendo la verdad.

– No estás sola, Effie – añadió el rubio, apretando suavemente su mano.

Con sus ojos azules clavados sobre los grises que tenía frente a ella, la mujer se incorporó sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda por completo sobre el cabecero y abriendo un poco más las piernas. Ambos hombres soltaron el aire que habían estado aguantando durante los últimos minutos, aliviados al ver que, al menos por el momento, ella iba a empezar a colaborar. Con la llegada de la siguiente contracción, Effie cerró los ojos y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Eso es, princesa, sigue así – susurró, con la mirada fija en una parte de su anatomía que jamás creyó que llegaría a ver en una situación como esa. Los gritos y los alaridos de dolor siguieron sucediéndose durante varios minutos, hasta que las manos del mentor se colocaron sobre sus rodillas, apretando la piel blanca con fuerza – ¡Para!

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió el adolescente, moviéndose de su posición hasta quedar a los pies de la cama – ¿Eso es el cordón?

– Creo que lo tiene enrollado alrededor del cuello – murmuró Haymitch. Effie estaba tan cansada y tan desesperada que ni siquiera parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación – No empujes, princesa, ¿me oyes? – lo máximo que pudo obtener de ella fueron un par de movimientos débiles con la cabeza.

Los dedos del mentor empezaron a palpar el cuello del recién nacido, buscando la manera de desenrollar el cordón antes de que el resto de su cuerpecillo saliera al exterior. Sus manos estaban temblando de tal manera que por un momento temió hacerle más daño al bebé del que ya estaba sufriendo. La voz cada vez más apresurada y desesperada de Peeta, al ver que el rostro del neonato empezaba a volverse azul, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Finalmente, el cordón terminó deslizándose por encima de la cabeza, liberándole por completo.

– ¡Ya! ¡Empuja, Effie, empuja! – exclamó Peeta, volviendo al lado de la mujer y tomándola de la mano con insistencia.

El cuerpo del bebé, un niño, se deslizó en las manos de Haymitch, que lo recolocó boca arriba sobre la superficie de la cama. Sin embargo, los segundos empezaron a pasar y el pequeño no se había movido ni un milímetro.

– ¿Haymitch? – murmuró ella, manteniéndose en la fina línea que había entre la vigilia y la inconsciencia – No llora… no llora…

El mentor cogió al niño con brusquedad, sosteniéndolo con una mano por el tórax y el abdomen, mientras que con la otra empezó a frotarle la espalda de arriba abajo con fuerza. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada en ningún momento, ya que no estaba seguro de poder soportar encontrarse con unos ojos azules paralizados por el miedo. Peeta corrió a su lado de nuevo.

– ¿No respira? – en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Effie, la mujer empezó a llorar en silencio, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

– ¡Cállate! – rugió el mentor, fulminando al adolescente con la mirada. Guiándose por instinto más que por otra cosa, volvió a sostener al bebé boca arriba. Sin pensárselo demasiado, cerró sus labios sobre la boca y la nariz del niño, succionando ligeramente en un intento desesperado de eliminar cualquier fluido que pudiera estar obstruyéndole el paso de aire. Segundos más tarde, el pequeño dio una patada débil en el aire, para finalmente romper a llorar con suavidad – Eso es… eso es, respira…

Poco a poco, el color rosado volvió a la piel amoratada del recién nacido, garantizándoles que finalmente el aire estaba llegando a sus pequeños pulmones sin problemas. No queriendo retrasar más el momento, y con el miedo aún de que sus manos temblorosas lo fuesen a dejar caer, Haymitch colocó al recién nacido sobre el pecho de su madre. Effie no había dejado de llorar, solo que el motivo ahora completamente distinto.

Justo en ese momento, Katniss irrumpió en la habitación, en compañía de dos mujeres del pueblo.

– A buenas horas, preciosa.

.

 **XXX**

 **.**

Tras comprobar por decimoquinta vez que todo iba correctamente, los adolescentes abandonaron la casa del mentor, bien entrada ya la noche. Las manos del hombre habían dejado de temblar por fin, así que tras vaciar el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago, dirigió sus pasos escaleras arriba. Sabía que el sonido de sus pasos por el pasillo sería más que suficiente como para alertar a la escolta de su presencia, así que cuando al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Effie amamantando al bebé, dio por hecho que a la mujer no le iba a importar demasiado que estuviese ahí mirando.

– ¿Has pensado ya en algún nombre?

– No – Effie levantó entonces la vista, con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – Tal vez debería llamarle Haymitch. A fin de cuentas, te debe la vida, ¿verdad que sí? – añadió, utilizando un tono de voz algo más agudo para la última cuestión, que iba dirigida al recién nacido.

– Si quieres mi opinión, mejor Haymitch que algún nombre ridículo del Capitolio como Leoncio o Arsenio – se burló, arqueando ambas cejas.

El mentor terminó de acortar la distancia que le separaba de la cama, tomando asiento sobre el colchón y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Después de unas horas en este mundo, no había rastro alguno de piel azulada en el cuerpo del bebé, que había adoptado un saludable color rosa pálido. Una fina capa de pelo rubio cubría su cabeza, dándole un aspecto algodonoso, pero lo que más había impactado a Haymitch habían sido sus ojos. Si bien el color no era definitivo, al mentor no le quedaba duda alguna de que el tono sería tan azul como el de su madre.

El pequeño soltó finalmente el pecho de Effie, emitiendo un pequeño balbuceo que bien podía interpretarse como un gesto de haberse llenado por completo.

– ¿Cómo puede haber salido algo tan puro de un acto tan repulsivo? – murmuró la escolta después de unos segundos en silencio, rozando la mejilla del bebé con la punta de los dedos.

– Espera a que empiece a llorar cada noche y a fabricar caca sin parar y ya veremos si sigues considerando puro a ese crío – bromeó, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria.

– Gracias – susurró ella, después de unos minutos.

– No ha sido nada – replicó, incómodo. No recordaba la última vez en la que alguien le había agradecido sinceramente algo – Estamos en paz, supongo.

El bebé bostezó sonoramente, antes de acurrucarse en el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su madre. Tras mirarle con total fascinación durante unos instantes, Effie levantó la mirada, buscando los ojos del hombre.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Ahora… – murmuró él, alargando la mano para rozar la pelusilla que poblaba la cabeza del recién nacido – Supongo que nos toca aprender a seguir viviendo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Mira que me cuesta no escribir finales felices xD  
**


	8. La ultima noche

**La universidad me tiene la cabeza loca y estoy trabajando en un par de capítulos bastante largos, así que mientras tanto, un poco de smut para pasar el rato! No es demasiado explícito, pero estáis avisados ;)**

 **Lo había pensado como una precuela del capítulo 3, en donde Effie se queda embarazada la noche antes de que Haymitch se marche del Distrito 13, aunque realmente no es necesario haber leído dicho capítulo para poder leer este!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"La última noche en el Distrito 13"_

 _._

Effie empezó a cuestionarse su salud mental al sentir los dientes de Haymitch recorriendo la piel de su cuello. ¿Por qué había ido al compartimento del mentor en mitad de la noche en primer lugar? Vale que iba a marcharse al Capitolio en unas horas para la última fase de la rebelión, pero podría haber esperado para despedirse de él a la mañana siguiente, como habría hecho una persona normal. Sin embargo, ella se había metido en su habitación burlando todas las reglas del Distrito y se había sentado en su cama a esperarle. Antes de que pudieran iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación coherente, Haymitch la había empujado contra una de las paredes y había empezado a devorar sus labios. No era su primer beso, ni mucho menos, pero sí que era la primera vez en la que se encontraban tan cerca de dar un paso más y cruzar la fina línea que podría convertirles en amantes.

Tal vez era la tensión acumulada después de tantos años, o quizás la falta de aire puro y luz solar. El caso es que, en lugar de echarse hacia atrás, Effie terminó abrazando la cintura de Haymitch con sus piernas, quedando atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del hombre. Con el paso de los minutos, el beso fue volviéndose más y más brutal, incluyendo tal cantidad de dientes que a ninguno de los dos les habría extrañado haber terminado notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus lenguas.

Sosteniendo el peso de ella con una mano colocada sobre su trasero, Haymitch dejó que su otra mano empezase a explorar el cuerpo de la mujer, amasando sus curvas por encima de la tela gris del uniforme. Al contrario que sus besos, las caricias eran más suaves y menos demandantes, centradas en conseguir que el calor empezara a acumularse en la parte baja de su abdomen. Y por la manera en la que los sonidos empezaban a salir de los labios de Effie, lo estaba consiguiendo. Segundos más tarde, la escolta abrió la camisa del mentor de un tirón seco, haciendo que el sonido de los botones cayendo al suelo repiqueteara en el silencio de la noche. Como respuesta, Haymitch le arrancó la tela que llevaba puesta en la cabeza, dejando que sus rizos rubios quedaran a la vista.

Habían pasado años para él y demasiados meses para ella desde la última vez en la que ambos habían tenido contacto íntimo con otro ser humano, por lo que por un momento, la idea de hacerlo ahí mismo contra la pared no les pareció tan mala. Sin embargo, algo en lo que aún quedaba de la conciencia de Effie le hizo pedirle entre gemidos que la llevase hasta la cama. El colchón del catre chirrió bajo su peso.

La escolta empujó la camisa del hombre hacia atrás, deslizándola por sus brazos hasta que quedó olvidada en el suelo de la habitación. Pronto, los pantalones de ambos y el resto de sus prendas siguieron el mismo camino. Effie emitió un sonoro gemido cuando los labios de Haymitch se cerraron sobre uno de sus pechos, atacando el pico rosado con la lengua. La mujer elevó las caderas sobre el colchón, moviéndolas hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por encontrar algo que sirviera para liberar algo de la tensión que estaba empezando a acumularse. Al adivinar sus intenciones, uno de los muslos de él se coló entre las piernas de ella, presionando contra su intimidad y proporcionándole algo de la fricción que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Effie gimió algo más alto, continuando con el vaivén sin descanso, sintiendo como una agradable presión comenzaba a acumularse en su entrepierna, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese ligeramente.

– Estoy lista – murmuró, con la voz entrecortada. Tampoco es como si a Haymitch le quedase alguna duda al respecto, ya que al bajar la mirada, pudo ver el rastro resbaladizo y pegajoso que la escolta estaba dejando contra su muslo – Estoy lista – repitió, tras atacar sus labios con insistencia. Para enfatizar sus palabras, la mano de ella descendió por su pecho y se cerró alrededor del miembro de él, frotándolo suavemente y arrancando un par de gruñidos de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Haymitch se recolocó entre las piernas de Effie, posicionándose justo en su entrada. De un solo empujón se hundió en ella, enterrando el rostro entre sus rizos rubios para ahogar un gemido algo más ruidoso de lo normal. La escolta se tensó visiblemente ante la intrusión, jadeando sonoramente y clavando las uñas en la piel de sus bíceps. El mentor fue capaz de entender sus reacciones sin palabras una vez más, por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos largos segundos, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para acostumbrarse a tenerle dentro justo antes de empezar a embestirla contra el colchón.

Desde que era una adolescente, Effie siempre había tenido algo de dificultad a la hora de alcanzar el clímax en pareja, por lo que le pareció tremendamente ridículo que Haymitch lo estuviese consiguiendo tan solo unos minutos después de haber empezado, siendo esta su primera vez juntos. No sabía la razón exacta, pero el notar encima el peso de su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la cama, obligándola a soportar sus embestidas bruscas y notando como sus dientes marcaban la piel de su cuello, conseguía lograr que la humedad no dejase de manar de su intimidad.

Haymitch empezó a sentir que el final estaba mucho más cerca de lo que a él le habría gustado, así que coló una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y empezó a acariciarla con insistencia, dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Los músculos de Effie comenzaron a contraerse rítmicamente, llevándolos a ambos hasta el más intenso de los placeres. Ni siquiera pareció importarles que con el volumen de sus gemidos y el ruido que estaba haciendo la cama al rebotar contra la pared, todo el Distrito tenía que haberse enterado para ese momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la habitación. Tras un par de embestidas más, el mentor empezó a moverse de manera más perezosa y lenta, hasta que finalmente rodó boca arriba al lado de Effie, con el rostro rojo y casi sin respiración.

Ella se había hecho a la idea de que Haymitch no la querría durante mucho más tiempo en su cama una vez que ambos estuviesen satisfechos, por lo que su intención era la de levantarse y vestirse en cuanto las piernas volvieran a responderle de nuevo. Sin embargo, el hombre logró sorprenderla al rodearla con uno de sus brazos y prácticamente obligarla a tumbarse sobre su cuerpo, utilizando su hombro como almohada. Aunque intentó resistir la tentación de quedarse dormida, el cansancio fue más grande que su fuerza de voluntad y no tardó demasiado en caer.

A la mañana siguiente, Effie despertó desnuda en esa misma cama. Haymitch no estaba en la habitación, pero al menos había tenido el detalle de dejarla completamente tapada con un par de mantas antes de marcharse. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en los labios de la mujer cuando sus ojos se clavaron sobre el brazalete dorado que ella misma le había regalado antes del inicio del Tercer Vasallaje, reposando sobre la almohada junto a un pedazo arrugado de papel.

" _Sigue con vida, princesa. –H."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **¡Y eso es todo! Cualquier sugerencia para futuros capítulos, directa a los comentarios ^^**


	9. Soulmates I

**¡Hola, hola! Hace meses leí un prompt en inglés sobre este AU de las almas gemelas, en donde todo el mundo tiene un alma gemela en alguna parte de Panem y cada vez que esa persona sufre algún daño, un moratón aparece en la piel del otro. Me gustó tanto la idea que me he pasado meses obsesionada con hacer mi propia versión... ¡y tachán! Lo único que me estaba quedando tan largo que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes :)**

 **Por cierto... ¿qué me decís del contenido extra Hayffie de los DVD's de Sinsajo? :OOO**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt:** _"Soulmates"_

 _._

Effie tenía cinco años cuando ocurrió por primera vez. Estaba jugando con un par de muñecas, sola en su habitación, cuando un dolor lacerante en la espalda la obligó a soltar un pequeño alarido. Rápidamente, sus pequeños ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como había aparecido, el dolor desapareció, dejando a la pequeña desconcertada. Effie dejó sus muñecas abandonadas en el suelo y se acercó hasta el gran espejo que tapizaba la puerta de su armario.

Al levantarse la camiseta, pudo ver como unas líneas azules empezaban a aparecer sobre la piel blanca de su espalda. Moratones, aparentemente. Pero, ¿cómo? Estirando el brazo, la pequeña pasó los dedos por encima de las marcas, soltando un siseo entre dientes cuando el dolor volvió a aparecer. ¿Se habría dado algún golpe sin darse cuenta? ¿Pero con qué? No había nada en su casa que pudiera haberle provocado esos moratones en forma de líneas, que se superponían las unas sobre las otras dibujando un patrón bastante enrevesado.

– ¿Effie? ¿Estás bien, cielo? – al escuchar los pasos de su madre acercándose peligrosamente a la puerta de su habitación, la niña se recolocó rápidamente la camiseta y corrió hasta situarse de nuevo junto a sus muñecas. Unos segundos más tarde, la mujer abrió la puerta, echando un pequeño vistazo – Me había parecido escucharte gritar. ¿Estás bien, mi niña?

– Sí… pero Greta se ha hecho daño en el pie – mintió Effie, señalando a una de sus muñecas. En sus cinco años de vida, nunca jamás le había ocultado nada a sus padres. Nunca. Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella, le estaba diciendo a gritos que hoy era un buen día para hacer una excepción. Su madre, siendo incapaz de detectar la mentira de la niña, le sonrió con cariño, agachándose para inspeccionar a la muñeca, tomándose todo como un simple juego infantil.

– Bueno, estoy segura de que podrás curarla sin problemas.

Tras hacerle una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, la mujer salió de la habitación, permitiendo que Effie continuase con su juego.

.

 **XXX**

.

En algún lugar del Distrito 12, a cientos de kilómetros del Capitolio, un niño lloraba en silencio arropado por los brazos de su madre, que lo miraba apenada y con una expresión de culpabilidad extrema dibujada en su rostro.

Al parecer, el pequeño había roto un vaso mientras que fregaba los utensilios utilizados en la comida ese día y su padre le había recompensando rompiéndole una vara de madera en la espalda a base de golpes. Las líneas se quedaron grabadas en su piel durante semanas.

.

 **XXX**

.

A los siete años, Effie se despertó una mañana con un ojo morado. El color era tan intenso que no hubo manera de ocultárselo a sus padres.

– Me he tropezado y me he dado con el poste de la cama – mintió, mientras que su madre elevaba su rostro herido, sujetándola por la barbilla – Me puse tus zapatos, lo siento – añadió la niña, mirando de reojo al par de tacones que estaban tirados en un rincón de la habitación, demasiado altos para una cría tan pequeña.

– Vale… vale, vale, vale… Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda arreglar – respondió finalmente la mujer, tras examinar el daño producido – Tienes que tener más cuidado, Euphemia, ya sabes que la apariencia lo es todo – ante la mención de su nombre completo, Effie supo al instante que estaba siendo reprendida, pero ante el tono suave de su progenitora, supo que tampoco se había metido en problemas serios.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Effie escuchó discutir a sus padres por primera vez. Las voces apenas eran audibles a través de las paredes de la casa, pero aún así, la niña alcanzó a escuchar a su madre diciendo algo sobre el color anormal del moratón.

.

 **XXX**

.

Haymitch soltó un alarido, llevándose ambas manos a su ojo derecho.

– ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch! – un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro o cinco años, se aproximó al adolescente con gesto preocupado – ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho!

Contra todo pronóstico, Haymitch rompió a reír a carcajadas, sorprendiendo al pequeño, que se quedó mirándole fijamente con cara de circunstancia. Después de haber golpeado a su hermano mayor con una piedra, lo último que esperaba es que este empezase a reírse como un poseso.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondió finalmente el adolescente de mirada gris – Menuda puntería tienes para ser un mocoso tan pequeño, hermanito – añadió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haymitch levantó al niño por los aires, desatando sus carcajadas en una escena digna de uno de esos anuncios de familias felices que solían emitir en el canal del Capitolio.

Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde que los hermanos se habían quedado huérfanos de padre y el ojo derecho de Haymitch no hacía más que ponerse más y más morado a medida que iban pasando los minutos, pero el adolescente no podía ser más feliz. Y es que, por primera vez en quince años, Haymitch tenía una herida que no había sido producida por su progenitor.

.

 **XXX**

.

El Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco estaba llegando a su fin. Solo dos tributos quedaban en pie: la chica del Distrito 1 y el chico del Distrito 12.

Effie había vivido estos juegos con especial interés, ya que, por un lado, era el primer Vasallaje que podía ver en directo, y por otro lado, sus padres habían considerado que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder trasnochar y ver los juegos por completo. Con un poco de suerte, puede que en un par de años más la dejasen apostar o incluso patrocinar a su tributo favorito.

La niña estaba tumbada de lado en el sillón del salón, mirando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre y los pies en el de su padre. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, un dolor extremadamente intenso en la zona del abdomen la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ponerse extremadamente rígida, respirando tan superficialmente que su pecho se quedó completamente paralizado. Sus padres, pensando que la actitud de la niña era debida a las imágenes macabras que se estaban emitiendo en ese preciso momento, rieron suavemente.

– Tal vez tendríamos que haber esperado un año más – comentó su progenitor, dándole un par de palmaditas en los pies, mientras que su mirada seguía clavada en la pantalla, viendo como la chica del Distrito 1 abría en canal al chico del Distrito 12 – Te vas a perder la mejor parte, cielo – añadió, toqueteando de nuevo los pies de la niña.

Pero Effie no podía ni moverse. El dolor era demasiado intenso, como si alguien la estuviese cortando por la mitad.

– Voy al baño un momento, no me encuentro muy bien – murmuró la pequeña, levantándose del sillón con movimientos lentos y suaves.

– Definitivamente, deberíamos de haber esperado otro año – sentenció el hombre, intercambiando una mirada con su esposa, sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Effie nunca llegó a ver como Haymitch Abernathy, tributo del Distrito 12, era proclamado vencedor del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, teniendo que sujetar sus propias tripas con los dedos para evitar que sus intestinos terminasen desperdigados por el suelo antes de que el aerodeslizador del Capitolio le rescatase de la arena.

.

 **XXX**

.

Effie descubrió la verdadera historia detrás de sus misteriosos moratones a los dieciséis años. Las marcas habían seguido apareciendo en su piel a lo largo de toda su adolescencia, siempre sin motivo y siempre del mismo tono azul amoratado. La adolescente se había vuelto toda una experta en el arte de esconder estos defectos de los ojos de la gente. _Tienes que tener más cuidado, Euphemia, ya sabes que la apariencia lo es todo_.

Sin embargo, en el día de su dieciséis cumpleaños, la evidencia fue demasiado grande como para poder seguir ocultándola durante más tiempo. Su rostro presentaba dos grandes moratones; uno en la mejilla y otro en un lateral de la mandíbula. Por si no fuera suficiente, toda la zona de las costillas también se volvió de ese color azulado, provocándole un gran dolor cada vez que intentaba coger o expulsar el aire de los pulmones. La cara de terror que puso su madre al verla fue lo último que vio Effie antes de romper a llorar asustada.

– Oh, cielo… Ven aquí – susurró la mujer, tomando a la adolescente entre sus brazos y apretándola contra su pecho.

– ¿Me estoy muriendo? – preguntó Effie, siendo incapaz de detener el llanto.

El padre, al escuchar el alboroto proveniente de la habitación, no tardó demasiado en aparecer por la puerta, con gesto preocupado. De las cosas "de chicas" solía encargarse su esposa, pero nunca había escuchado llorar a su hija de esa manera.

– ¿Sucede algo? – como respuesta a la pregunta, la madre de Effie sostuvo su rostro con una mano, enseñándole a su marido los extraños moratones. Después de tantos años, no había lugar a dudas. La adolescente estaba empezando a sorprenderse, ya que en lugar de perder los papeles, sus padres parecían estar extrañamente tranquilos y no habían hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto – Effie, creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte una pequeña historia.

Y así, sus padres le confesaron todo lo que sabían sobre las almas gemelas, trasmitido de generación en generación entre los habitantes de Panem. Al parecer, eran pocos los afortunados que nacían con un alma gemela asignada y muchos menos eran capaces de encontrarla a lo largo de su vida, por lo que la historia era considerada solo un cuento para niños en muchas regiones del país. La única prueba de que dicha alma gemela existía y estaba viva en alguna parte, eran esos misteriosos moratones que se reflejaban en el cuerpo del otro cuando alguno de los dos sufría algún daño.

– Así que… ¿todas las marcas son porque en algún lugar de Panem hay un chico herido? – Effie había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos azules aún seguían hinchados y enrojecidos.

– Por la forma de los moratones, diría que se ha metido en una buena pelea – comentó su padre, tras examinarle la zona de las costillas. Parecía disgustado, no solo por la presencia de los moratones, si no porque dudaba mucho que algún muchacho del Capitolio pudiera ser víctima de algo así. Esos golpes gritaban la palabra _Distrito_ a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Crees que estará bien?

– No le des más importancia, cielo – interrumpió su madre, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. No parecía entusiasmarle que su hija mostrase interés por su supuesta alma gemela – Las posibilidades de que algún día llegues a encontrarle son prácticamente nulas, así que no merece la pena – la mujer salió de la habitación durante unos instantes, solo para volver con un montón de maquillaje entre las manos. El hombre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, reforzando la afirmación – Centrémonos en cosas más importantes, como en arreglar lo que te ha hecho ese animal.

.

 **XXX**

.

No demasiado lejos de allí, en un callejón cercano a una zona de ocio nocturno del Capitolio, Haymitch Abernathy dormía tirado en el suelo. Estaba tan borracho que no había podido defenderse de sus atacantes, que habían utilizado sus costillas como saco de boxeo y después le habían dejado abandonado a su suerte.

.

 **XXX**

.

Effie se convirtió en la escolta del Distrito 12 a los veintitrés años, siendo una de las personas más jóvenes en la historia de los juegos en hacerse con el puesto. Por aquel entonces, Haymitch acababa de cumplir treinta y uno y se enfrentaba a su décimo aniversario como alcohólico empedernido.

Al bajar del tren, el alcalde del Distrito estaba esperando por ella en el andén de la estación. Cuando Effie le informó de su intención de ir a buscar a su mentor, para poder presentarse antes de la cosecha, el hombre la miró con cara de circunstancia y le informó de que Haymitch Abernathy llevaba ausentándose de la ceremonia los últimos cinco años. Aún así, nada consiguió disuadirla de caminar hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores y plantarse frente a la morada del mentor. Tras llamar insistentemente a la puerta durante un par de minutos, esta se abrió de forma brusca.

– ¿Señor Abernathy? Soy Effie Trinket, su nueva escolta – se presentó ella, tras intercambiar una breve mirada con el hombre que tenía delante. A pesar de estar de pie, parado, su cuerpo no dejaba de oscilar levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, delatando su estado de embriaguez.

Sin decir nada, y tras mirarla de arriba abajo, Haymitch le cerró la puerta en las narices. Effie soltó un gritito indignado, pero sin darse por vencida, volvió a llamar hasta que al hombre no le quedó otra que volver a abrirle.

– ¡Qué diablos quieres! – gritó, fulminándola con la mirada.

– Como ya le he dicho, me llamo Effie Trinket y soy su nueva escolta – contestó, utilizando un tono de voz extremadamente alegre y amable, como si nada hubiese pasado – Vamos con algo de retraso, así que le agradecería que no tardase demasiado en prepararse para la cosecha.

Haymitch empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Una diminuta arruga apareció en una de las comisuras de Effie, pero más allá de eso, mantuvo la expresión de su rostro a raya.

– Lo siento, pequeña, pero creo que estás sola en esto – habló finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

– Ya le he dicho que mi nombre es Effie – replicó, en referencia al apodo que Haymitch había utilizado – Y su deber como mentor de los tributos es estar presente durante la cosecha.

Ante su insistencia, Haymitch hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente y miró de verdad por primera vez a la mujer que tenía delante. Su apariencia no distaba mucho de la de su última escolta: peluca ridícula, maquillaje ridículo, vestido ridículo y acento ridículo. Sin embargo, este mujer había demostrado tener bastantes más agallas. Una sonrisilla ladeada se dibujó en sus labios.

– Está bien, pequeña, tú ganas.

Sin darle tiempo a volver a protestar por el uso del apodo, Haymitch volvió a cerrar la puerta. Aunque no estaba demasiado segura, Effie decidió darle un voto de confianza y se alejó de la casa, dándole el tiempo necesario para vestirse y presentarse en la cosecha. Cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos para subir al escenario, la escolta empezó a arrepentirse de haber creído en la palabra de un borracho, ya que Haymitch seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

Sin embargo, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, el mentor hizo su aparición, subiendo al escenario junto a ella. Su cuerpo no hacía más que tambalearse para los lados, pero eso no era lo peor ni de lejos. El cabello del hombre era un auténtico desastre. Sucio. Grasiento. Lleno de nudos. Barba de vagabundo, a juego con su camisa blanca llena de manchas de origen indeterminado y con sus pantalones viejos y desgastados. Al ver como los ojos de Effie casi se le salían de las órbitas, Haymitch sonrió complacido.

.

 **XXX**

.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero dos Juegos del Hambre más tarde, la escolta había conseguido amaestrarle. Más o menos. Haymitch seguía siendo igual de irreverente, irrespetuoso y maleducado, pero al menos, Effie conseguía que cumpliese con los eventos más fundamentales de su agenda cada año. Tratar con la odiosa población del Capitolio y escuchar la vocecilla molesta de Effie merecía la pena por ver su rostro crispado, alerta, tratando de averiguar en qué momento dejaría de ser el Haymitch-mentor para convertirse en el Haymitch-patán que tanto disfrutaba dejándola en ridículo cuando menos lo esperaba. Sus tributos de este año no habían sobrevivido al baño de sangre de la Cornucopia, así que Effie no tuvo la necesidad de ir a amenazarle para que se dejase ver entre los patrocinadores. Eso le dejó muchas horas libres al día para dedicarse a experimentar con los exclusivos licores de los bares del Capitolio.

Esa noche, justo cuando estaba terminando de quitarse la peluca, tras hacer lo propio con la gruesa capa de maquillaje que cubría su rostro, Effie le escuchó entrar en el ático a trompicones. En un principio se propuso ignorarle, meterse en la cama y dormir a pierna suelta hasta el día siguiente, pero los golpes contra los muebles siguieron sucediéndose. Tras un estruendo particularmente escandaloso, todo se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Haymitch? – llamó la mujer, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto y asomando la cabeza. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrar el cuerpo inmóvil del mentor tirado en el suelo, tras haber tropezado con una silla. Un suspiro cargado de resignación escapó de sus labios. Tras anudar con algo más de fuerza la bata alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre el camisón corto que llevaba puesto, Effie salió al exterior – ¿Puedes levantarte?

– Hola, princesa – saludó, arrastrando las sílabas de una forma que hacía que fuese prácticamente imposible entenderle – Diría que me alegro de verte, pero eso sería mentir – una carcajada corta escapó de sus labios, riéndose de su propio chiste. Su mirada trataba de enfocar el rostro de la mujer en la oscuridad, sin demasiado éxito.

– Estás borracho.

– No me digas… No entiendo cómo nadie te ha premiado aún por tu inteligencia superior.

Ignorando sus provocaciones, Effie se agachó a su lado, agarrándole de un brazo con la intención de ayudarle a incorporarse. Pero Haymitch era un hombre grande, y aunque ni de lejos se encontraba en su mejor momento, aún gozaba de una fuerza física bastante remarcable. Con un simple tirón, Effie terminó de rodillas en el suelo, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mentor.

– ¡Deja de hacer el tonto! – le regañó ella, ya que era más que obvio que lo había hecho aposta. Sin embargo, Haymitch se quedó callado, observándola fijamente. Al parecer, su mirada gris por fin había sido capaz de enfocar a la persona que tenía delante.

– ¿Effie? – preguntó, confuso. La mujer que tenía delante no se parecía en nada al payaso que decía ser su escolta. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

– Has debido de golpearte la cabeza al caer – continuó regañándole – Cualquier día de estos vas a hacerte daño de verdad, ¿sabes? ¡Eres un irresponsable!

Como si hubiese entrado en trance, Haymitch levantó la mano en el aire hasta que sus dedos lograron enrollarse alrededor de uno de los mechones de pelo de Effie. Ella no tardó en darle un pequeño manotazo.

– ¿Me estás escuchando?

– Eres rubia – comentó el mentor, ignorando por completo las palabras de la mujer. Ella se quedó en silencio, incorporándose levemente para poner algo de distancia entre ambos. No había sido consciente de su aspecto hasta ese mismo instante.

– Estaba a punto de irme a dormir, no me ha dado tiempo a volver a arreglarme – se excusó, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Ni siquiera sus padres solían verla sin todos sus artefactos del Capitolio desde hacía muchos años, así que la mirada inquisitiva de Haymitch la estaba haciendo sentir extremadamente incómoda. Más que de costumbre – Levántate, vamos.

Sin embargo, el hombre volvió a hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras y extendió la mano en su dirección. Esta vez, en lugar de acabar en su pelo, sus dedos terminaron rozando la piel de su rostro.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó. Su voz seguía escuchándose pastosa y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Esta vez, Effie tardó bastante más en apartar su mano, y cuando lo hizo, el movimiento no fue tan brusco como segundos atrás.

– Eso no es una pregunta que puedas hacerle a una dama – replicó ella, retomando su molesto acento del Capitolio. El mentor hizo una mueca burlona, rodando los ojos hacia un lado, aún tumbado en el suelo, lo que logró hacerla sonreír levemente – ¿Me conoces desde hace tres años y ni siquiera sabes qué edad tengo?

– Estoy tratando de averiguarlo, pero aparentemente no es algo que pueda preguntarte, princesa.

– Yo nunca te he preguntado y sé cuántos años tienes – replicó.

– Eso tampoco tiene demasiado mérito – y ambos sabían que era cierto. Era imposible encontrar a alguien en Panem que no supiera que Haymitch se había proclamado vencedor de los 50º Juegos del Hambre a los dieciséis años, así que todo era cuestión de echar cuentas. En cuanto a ella, era complicado realizar una estimación con toda esa capa de maquillaje ocultando siempre sus facciones. El alcohol volvió a nublar la mirada de Haymitch durante unos instantes, haciendo que sus ojos grises perdieran el enfoque – Creo que voy a vomitar…

Ante semejante aviso, Effie reanudó su tarea de levantar al mentor del suelo, empujándole hacia el cuarto de baño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando el hombre comenzó a vaciar los contenidos de su estómago en el inodoro, la escolta decidió esperarle fuera. Si los ruidos ya le revolvían las entrañas, no quería arriesgarse a que el aroma llegase hasta su nariz.

Unos minutos más tarde, el sonido de la cadena del retrete fue señal de que ya podía volver a entrar al cuarto de baño. Con lo que no contaba era con que, para intentar levantarse del suelo, Haymitch se había apoyado en la puerta, introduciendo más de media mano en el hueco que existía entre las bisagras y la pared. Cuando Effie abrió la puerta, un alarido de dolor salió de los labios de ambos.

Haymitch se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de proteger sus dedos aplastados. Effie hizo exactamente lo mismo, observando como un moratón azul empezaba a cubrir sus nudillos. De no ser porque era biológicamente imposible, la escolta habría jurado y perjurado que su corazón llegó a detenerse durante varios minutos esa noche.

– ¿Querías romperme la mano o qué? – exclamó Haymitch. Aún continuaba demasiado borracho como para fijarse en que la mujer estaba agarrándose exactamente la misma extremidad que él, en la misma posición. Y desde luego, estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

– Es… es tarde. Vete a la cama – murmuró con un hilo de voz. Sin darle tiempo a responder, Effie giró sobre sus talones y se encerró en su habitación. La escolta empezó a llorar tan pronto estuvo segura de que nadie más podría escucharla, apretando sus dedos amoratados contra el pecho.

Nunca llegó a responder a la pregunta del mentor, y al despertarse al día siguiente, resultó que la resaca le había dejado en tan mal estado que apenas recordaba haberse caído al suelo al entrar en el ático la noche anterior, mucho menos la conversación posterior. Sin embargo, Effie nunca podría olvidar que, a los veinticinco años, descubrió que Haymitch Abernathy era su alma gemela.

.

 **XXX**

.

Al año siguiente, Haymitch notó que su escolta estaba inusualmente seca y distante, evitando pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en su presencia. No es que le importase demasiado, pero después de cuatro años, había empezado a acostumbrarse a la forma de actuar de Effie y ahora se le hacía raro verla tan cambiada.

Una vez más, sus tributos murieron sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, así que el mentor no tardó en olvidar todo lo ocurrido, perdiéndose en el alcohol.

.

 **XXX**

.

Durante los sexagésimo novenos Juegos del Hambre, Effie realmente llegó a creer que el Distrito 12 tenía una posibilidad de ganar. Los tributos habían salido del pueblo y no de la Veta, un chico de diecisiete años y una chica de dieciocho, ambos en buena forma física y lo suficientemente atractivos como para no pasar desapercibidos. La arena había sido un desierto ese año, lo que no daba ventaja a ningún tributo sobre los demás. Los juegos, más que nunca, se iban a decidir en la sala de los patrocinadores y cierta escolta estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario con tal de conseguir un apoyo.

Tras horas de flirtear, encandilar y mostrarse completamente encantadora con todo el mundo, Effie terminó acordando con un hombre de pelo verduzco el envió de un par de botellas de agua a la arena. Solo hacía falta que Haymitch cerrase el trato y estaría hecho. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese dar con el mentor, una gran tormenta de arena se desató en mitad del campo de batalla, acabando con la vida de casi la mitad de los tributos que quedaban vivos en ese momento, incluyendo a los dos adolescentes del Distrito 12. Profundamente disgustada con lo ocurrido, Effie abandonó la Sede Central y regresó al ático en busca de algo de intimidad. No esperaba encontrarse allí con alguien que no fuese Haymitch, mucho menos con cierto hombre de cabello verde.

– ¿Señor Bancroft? – el individuo, de unos cincuenta años, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, de pie junto a uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

– Effie, querida – saludó, poniéndose en pie – Llámame Gracius, por favor.

– Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – inquirió, extrañada. Instantes después, recordó que ella le había prometido que Haymitch no tardaría en ponerse en contacto para cerrar el trato. Seguramente, y al no recibir respuesta, Gracius Bancroft se había desplazado hasta el centro de entrenamiento para buscar al mentor él mismo – Mucho me temo que tu ayuda ya no va a ser necesaria, Gracius, el Distrito 12 acaba de quedarse fuera de los juegos, ¿no lo has visto?

– Oh, por supuesto que lo he visto. Una lástima, querida – habló, con ese tono de fingida aflicción tan típico en el Capitolio – Aún así, creo que teníamos un trato.

Effie se había acercado hasta él, quedando de pie a su lado junto al sillón. Sin embargo, al escuchar sus palabras, empezó a arrepentirse de no haber mantenido la distancia.

– ¿Un trato?

– Claro, querida. Debido a las circunstancias no voy a poder cumplir con mi parte, pero eso no impide que tú puedas cumplir con la tuya, ¿verdad? – replicó Gracius, alzando la mano para poder rozar la mejilla de la mujer con la punta de los dedos.

– Creo que ha habido un malentendido. Voy a tener que pedirle que se marche, Señor Bancroft – respondió la escolta. Sin embargo, al intentar retroceder un par de pasos para indicarle la salida, la mano del hombre se cerró alrededor de su bíceps y de un empujón la hizo chocar contra su pecho.

– No hay ningún malentendido, no hace falta que te hagas la inocente ahora – uno de los brazos del hombre se enredó alrededor de su cintura, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo – No eres la primera escolta que hace esto y tampoco creo que seas la última… Así que tranquila, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

– Le repito que no se de qué me esta hablando. ¡Suélteme ahora mismo! – si bien era cierto que había coqueteado insistentemente con él hasta conseguir su propósito, Effie no recordaba haber insinuado y mucho menos afirmado que el trato terminaría de cerrarse entre las sábanas. La mujer empezó a resistirse con más fuerza, tratando de zafarse, sin demasiado éxito, de los brazos del hombre.

– Tú te lo has buscado, querida – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la palma de su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla de la mujer, lazándola al suelo del golpe.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a gritar para pedir ayuda, una nueva bofetada la hizo quedarse atontada durante unos segundos, tiempo que Gracius aprovechó para tumbarse sobre ella y colocar una mano sobre su nariz y su boca para impedirle gritar. Con la mano que le quedó libre, empezó a manosearla por encima del vestido, tocando su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de reparo y amasando sus curvas de forma brusca. Effie intentó golpearle, darle una patada e incluso morderle, pero el peso del cuerpo del hombre la estaba aplastando contra el suelo y la mano que le cubría la boca y la nariz estaba empezando a cortarle el suministro de aire. Gracius empezó a levantarle el vestido y se colocó entre sus piernas, provocando que la escolta perdiera los nervios por completo y empezase a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al sentir como el hombre empezó a tocarla por encima de la ropa interior. Pero entonces, todo el peso que la mantenía cautiva se esfumó por completo, al igual que las manos sobre su cuerpo.

Debido al shock, Effie tardó varios segundos en comprender que había sido Haymitch el que la había liberado, y que ahora mismo, estaba a punto de matar a Gracius Bancroft con sus propios puños. El rostro del patrocinador se iba volviendo más y más irreconocible a medida que el tiempo seguía pasando. Su sangre incluso llegó a salpicar la alfombra y los muebles cercanos. Gateando por el suelo, Effie se acercó hasta Haymitch, agarrándole por el brazo para evitar que su puño conectase con la cabeza de Gracius por enésima vez.

– ¡Para! Por favor, por favor no sigas – gritó entre lágrimas. El mentor se separó del otro hombre, no sin antes propinarle un último puñetazo.

– ¿Vas a defenderle?

– ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó la escolta – Pero si le matas, habrá consecuencias muy graves para los dos. No merece la pena – esas palabras consiguieron despertar algo de cordura en él. Si bien no tenía nada que perder, sería estúpido matar a un individuo indeseable solo para conseguir que Effie terminase pagando las consecuencias de dicho crimen.

Haymitch se puso en pie y agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Gracius Bancroft, arrastrándolo hasta el ascensor del ático. Tras aporrear el botón con violencia, arrojó al hombre en el interior y dejó que las puertas se cerrasen, llevándoselo a los pisos inferiores. Al girar sobre sus talones, su mirada gris se cruzó con los ojos azules de Effie. La mujer seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con el vestido fuera de lugar, la peluca algo torcida y el maquillaje emborronado por el llanto. Estaba temblando como una hoja a la intemperie.

– ¿Ha llegado a hacerte algo? – preguntó Haymitch con tono sombrío, tensando los músculos del cuello y la mandíbula. La escolta se apresuró a negar varias veces con la cabeza, tomando por fin la decisión de volver a ponerse en pie. La mejilla aún le ardía, pero en un mundo donde las apariencias lo eran todo, Effie estaba segura de que las bofetadas no le dejarían marca a largo plazo. Los hombres del Capitolio sabían bien como pegar silentemente.

Los nudillos de Haymitch estaban completamente ensangrentados, lo que unido a su mirada desencajada y al aroma permanente a licor, le dotaba de un aspecto bastante salvaje. Aún así, Effie no dudó en acortar la distancia que los separaba y lanzarse a sus brazos. El mentor se tensó más aún ante la súbita invasión de su espacio personal, pero en lugar de apartarla, Haymitch rodeó a la escolta con sus brazos, apoyando ambas manos sobre su espalda. Effie aferró se con fuerza a la camisa del mentor, arrugando la tela entre sus puños. Cuando la tensión empezó a ser molesta, el mentor cogió a la mujer por las muñecas con suavidad, pero con la firmeza suficiente como para conseguir que ella le soltase.

Y justo en ese momento, los ojos grises se clavaron sobre los moratones azules. Los nudillos de Effie estaban cubiertos por completo por las marcas. Marcas con una forma y una extensión idénticas a las heridas que él tenía sobre sus propias manos. Haymitch dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella con la mirada desencajada.

– Deberías irte a dormir, preciosa – murmuró, instantes antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

El mentor no dijo nada al respecto, ni esa noche ni las siguientes hasta el final de los juegos. Tampoco en el momento en el que ella se despidió de él en la estación del Distrito 12 antes de regresar al Capitolio. Pero Effie había visto sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro al ver los moratones. No había duda de que, a los treinta y cinco años, Haymitch Abernathy por fin había descubierto que también tenía un alma gemela.

.

* * *

.

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte! Nos leemos en los comentarios :)**


End file.
